Struda Captor
by FlareFrog
Summary: This is the story of a fairly young troll, about 8 sweeps old. She was a genetic experiment created by the Condesce, and is a mutant because of it. She has lived her whole life in the prison that the empress runs herself. She has had information about the trolls that play SGrub for most of her life, and when she works up the courage to talk to one of them, her whole life changes
1. Chapter 1

Struda Captor

**AN: I do not own most of the characters, the Huss does. However, I created Struda Captor. She's like my trollsona in a way. I hope you enjoy the story!**

I am a prisoner to the will of others.  
I am Struda Captor, of the ram Aries, blood of the Captors, powers of the mind. At least, that's how I'm supposed to introduce myself. I was born only because the empress wanted a powerful servant to protect and serve her. She combined the cool eye powers of the Captors, the mind powers of the Serkets, and the versatility and nobility of the Peixes.  
She says I'm a failure. I can't control minds, can't make a spaceship zoom at several times the speed of light just by making lightning shoot out of my eyes, can't use other trolls' powers just by thinking about it. However, I was granted the gift of Communication, rare for my blood and said to be a great honor by others.  
The gift of Communication is basically direct telepathy. I can communicate with those around me or those far away if I imagine that I'm talking to them. I can also send memories or images through my head. Basically kinda like Trollian for my brain.  
But the gift wouldn't just leave me with stupid passive mind powers. It causes me great pain, but I can communicate the pain to others.  
I have always been trapped, but not like I am now. I used to have this really cool respiteblock with a nice fake view of Prospit and stuff. Since I tried to break out, I'm in a jail cell, chained to the wall. The only source of entertainment I have is a lousy old laptop which barely supports Trollian. But, it does come in handy.  
I have access to the empress's database on all trolls currently in existence, including ghosts. The only troll still in his original form is Karkat (beep beep meow ;D), but there are other trolls from that hatching group that are existing in either god tier form or otherwise.  
I found out that my "cousin" Sollux Captor has the trademark 3D-glasses eyes and the powers that come with them. I have tried contacting him through telepathy, but he's never responded. Ever. Apparently he has a lot of voices in his head that he just tunes out all of the time. Wait, had. He's technically dead now. No, he's not dead, just blind. I don't even know anymore.  
So I have decided that I am finally going work up the courage to message him without my brain. Here we go...

flayreFroggy [FF] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at **:**

FF: hello, is this Sollux Captor?  
FF: I am Struda Captor, oF the ram Aries, blood oF the Captors, powers oF the mind.  
FF: crap. SrY, I can't seem to shake that habit.  
TA: wait a sec, wh0 are y0u? I d0n't know any 0ther capt0rs 0ther than me, my ancest0r, and mituna  
FF: wait! I can explain! Don't go, please!  
TA: g0g, fine. calm d0wn  
FF: thank You.  
FF: ok, First of all, I am kind of a Captor without being one  
FF: I was an experiment conducted by none other than the empress  
FF: the empress wanted a servant that would have cool eYe powers or something, mind powers, and versatilitY  
FF: so she combined the genetic material oF Serket, Captor, and Peixes.  
FF: however, the plan backFired on her. I ended up not with anY of those cool powers or high blood, but with the giFt of Communication and low, mutant Yellow blood. It allows the user to use direct telepathyY  
FF: like talking with Your brain  
FF: She thought I would be like an obedient little translator or something. But I was like F* no  
FF: so she chained me to the wall, gave me a crappy computer to plaY with, and said "have Fun."  
TA: what a b*  
TA: ...  
FF: ...  
FF: so  
FF: I think I'm going to go now  
TA: 0k  
FF: bYe! :D

flayreFroggy [FF] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at **:**

Well that went well I guess. I should talk to some other trolls, see if they are as their records suggest.

flayreFroggy [FF] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at **:**

FF: hello? This is Struda Captor, Sollux's kind of cousin.  
FF: is this Karkat Vantas?  
FF: hello?  
FF: -_- screw it

flayreFroggy [FF] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at **:**

I'll try telepathy. He better respond or so help me gog.

STRUDA: hello?... Karkat?...  
KARKAT: HOLY S* WHO THE F* ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD  
STRUDA: hold on, please don't go Yet!  
STRUDA: btw I'm directlY telepathic, so I basically talk to people with mY head  
STRUDA: I am Struda Captor, Sollux's "cousin."  
STRUDA: I have been genetically engineered bY the empress to be a servant for her...  
STRUDA: you know what? I'm just going to mentally send You the conversation I had with Sollux  
KARKAT: YOU CAN DO THAT?  
STRUDA: Yes. Yes I can  
STRUDA:  
FF: ok, First of all, I am kind of a Captor without being one  
FF: I was an experiment conducted by none other than the empress  
FF: the empress wanted a servant that would have cool eYe powers or something, mind powers, and versatilitY  
FF: so she combined the genetic material of Serket, Captor, and Peixes.  
FF: however, the plan backFired on her. I ended up not with anY oF those cool powers, but with the giFt of Communication. It allows the user to use direct telepathY  
FF: like talking with Your brain  
KARKAT: F*.  
STRUDA:  
KARKAT:  
STRUDA: we done here?  
KARKAT: PLEASE  
STRUDA: Fine then. BYe

You know what? Individual conversation is going to take too long. I'll just open a telepathic chat room and invite all of the trolls. All of them.

STRUDA CAPTOR began telepathic chat room Acrobatic amphibious Jailbirds  
STRUDA CAPTOR added KANAYA MARYAM, PORRIM MARYAM, ARADIA MEGIDO, DAMARA MEGIDO, TAVROS NITRAM, RUFIOH NITRAM, SOLLUX CAPTOR, MITUNA CAPTOR, KARKAT VANTAS, KANKRI VANTAS, NEPETA LEIJON, MEULIN LEIJON, TEREZI PYROPE, LATULA PYROPE, VRISKA SERKET, ARANEA SERKET, EQUIUS ZAHHAK, HORUSS ZAHHAK, GAMZEE MAKARA, KURLOZ MAKARA, ERIDAN AMPORA, CRONUS AMPORA, FEFERI PEIXES, MEENAH PEIXES to telepathic chat room Acrobatic Amphibious Jailbirds

STRUDA: nobodY Freak out, but I'm telepathic, which is why there are voices in your heads  
KARKAT: GREAT. THAT'S JUST F*ING *FABULOUS*. MORE VOICES IN MY HEAD  
TAVROS: uH, wHAT IS GOING ON HERE,  
VRISKA: some 8* is invading 8ur minds, pupa  
NEPETA: :33 *nepeta does not know what is going on here!*  
EQUIUS: D - It appears that we are in a mental chat room with a bunch of other trolls, Nepeta.  
GAMZEE: wHo ThE mOtHeRf* aRe YoU? STRUDA: one moment Gamzee, let's wait For everYone to check in First  
STRUDA: hear that guYs? Come on, saY something. I don't care iF You just do some dots, saY something  
KANKRI: well, if we must. hell9 every9ne  
SOLLUX: 0h f* n0. d0 we have t0 d0 this again?  
STRUDA: Yes, Yes we do  
FEFERI: HELLOOOOO –EV-ERYON-E!  
EQUIUS: D - I did not e%pect the highb100ds to join  
MEENAH: yeah well SUCK IT blueblood  
CRONUS: Wvell hey there, meenah  
MEENAH: OH GOG NO NOT )(IM ANYON-E BUT )(IM  
CRONUS: believwe it  
TEREZI: W3 DON'T N33D TO H34R YOUR F1SH-F1GHTS  
LATULA: y34h. you 4ll n33d to ch1ll.  
KANKRI: please, let us calm d9wn. I find all 9f this fighting t9 6e rather triggering  
MITUNA: 0H G4WD N0. PR073C7 Y0UR 33R5 3V3RY0N3. K4NK15 G0NN4 T4LK TH3M 0FF  
STRUDA: it's 'ears' mituna. Not 'eers'  
KANKRI: y9u are grammatically acc9mplished as well, Struda?  
STRUDA: whY Yes, Yes I am. I find the studY oF English to be complicated and Fascinating  
KANKRI: English? What, may I ask, is that?  
STRUDA: oh sorrY, Alternian. I have been studYing humans as well, and that is the name that is used For the language on Earth  
KANKRI: I see.  
MEULIN: \\(=^•.•^)/ SO IS THAT HOW YOU FLIRT KANKRI?  
KANKRI: what d9 y9u mean Meulin?  
MEULIN: \\(=^•~•^=)/ YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I TOTALLY SHIP YOU AND STRUDA!  
KANKRI: what, n9! *blushes bright red*  
NEPETA: :33 yes! *nepeta adds a square to her shipping wall!*  
NEPETA: :33 i think that is my new OTP!  
KARKAT: THIS IS GOING F*ING NOWHERE. IM LEAVING  
STRUDA: but Karkat, You can't  
KARKAT: OH YOU KNOW I WILL. I WILL LEAVE WHENEVER I F*ING FEEL LIKE IT  
STRUDA: no, I mean you literallY are unable to leave. We're in your head, remember? ,':/  
KARKAT: F*********************************!  
MITUNA: Y0U 7R13D K4RK47  
KANKRI: this... this is rather triggering...  
KANKRI: grrrRRR  
GAMZEE: wOa, MoThErF*InG cAlM dOwN mY mOtHeRf*eR. hAvE kArBrO gIvE yOu A nIcE mOtHeRf*iNg ShOoSh PaP. wOrKeD oN mE.  
KARKAT: GAMZEE. DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT WE ARE NOT TALKING DIRECTLY TO EACH OTHER, NOR ARE WE EVEN WITHIN A *LIGHTYEAR* OF EACH OTHER.  
KANKRI: RRRRRRAAAAWWWRERRRRRRRR  
STRUDA: KARKAT MENTALLY SHOOSH PAP HIM OR HE'S GOING TO EXPLODE  
KARKAT: *sigh* FIIINE  
KARKAT: SHOOOSH KANKRI, SHOOSH  
KANKRI: RRRRrrrr...  
KANKRI: *pant* thank y9u Karkat *pant* f9r calming *pant* me d9wn  
KANKRI: I w9uld prefer that n9ne 9f y9u fight, unless y9u want that t9 happen again.  
RUFIOH: ...  
RUFIOH: 1 dont th1nk we want to...  
KANAYA: I Know I Certainly Dont  
KURLOZ: *signs* (when are we going to get to the main point)  
STRUDA: soon. We actuallY onlY need a Few more people to check in.  
KURLOZ: *signs* (who)  
STRUDA: hmmm, let's see...  
STRUDA: Damara, Aranea, Horuss, Porrim, and Eridan.  
VRISKA: y8u hear that 8*s? check the f* in already.  
ARANEA: if 8 must...  
PORRIM: here b*s  
DAMARA: *Japanese* fine  
STRUDA: what?  
DAMARA: I said fine  
STRUDA: wait, You can actuallY speak Alternian?  
DAMARA: no s*  
ERIDAN: wwe don't need to hear your petty arguments  
HORUSS: 8=/ I second the motion  
STRUDA: oh, everYone has checked in!  
KARKAT: FINALLY  
STRUDA: stFu Karkat  
STRUDA: ok, the reason I have mentally gathered us here today is because oF some pressing issues on mY part  
STRUDA: I am in danger of being killed rather soon.  
STRUDA: actually, let me show you all something:  
FF: ok, First of all, I am kind of a Captor without being one  
FF: I was an experiment conducted by none other than the empress  
FF: the empress wanted a servant that would have cool eYe powers or something, mind powers, and versatilitY  
FF: so she combined the genetic material oF Serket, Captor, and Peixes.  
FF: however, the plan backFired on her. I ended up not with anY of those cool powers or high blood, but with the giFt of Communication and low Yellow blood. It allows the user to use direct telepathyY  
FF: like talking with Yo brain  
FF: She thought I would be like an obedient little translator or something. But I was like F* no  
FF: so she chained me to the wall, gave me a crappy computer to plaY with, and said "have Fun."  
KARKAT: I ALREADY SAW THIS  
STRUDA: don't care  
EQUIUS: D - This is e%eptionally hard to believe.  
TEREZI: Y34, HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'R3 NOT LYING?  
LATULA: s33ms pr3tty out th3r3  
STRUDA: well, I have access to the empire's database on all trolls and their ghosts that are existing and have ever existed.  
STRUDA: how do you think I knew all oF your names?  
TAVROS: sO, uH, tHE EMPRESS HAS BEEN, lIKE, sTALKING ALL IF US?,  
STRUDA: essentially  
VRISKA: soooooooo? Why should we care a8out all of this?  
STRUDA: because I believe it would be in your best interest to help me escape from this gogdam jail cell  
STRUDA: as I have the power of Communication, I can easily translate anY language, read thoughts that are directed to me like speech, and I am able to send images to other people via brain.  
DAMARA: how come you couldn't translate my Japanese then? :/  
STRUDA: I was lazY  
SOLLUX: well, she seems legit  
STRUDA: reallY?!  
SOLLUX: sure  
KARKAT: IVE HAD TO LISTEN THROUGH ALL OF THIS, MIGHT AS WELL AGREE.  
KANKRI: s9me9ne with such pr99f 9f truthfulness must be legitimate  
TEREZI: TH3 F4CTS 4R3 TH3R3 FOR 3V3RYON3 TO S33. I B3LIEVE  
HER  
LATULA: y4 s33m pr3tty r4d.  
LATULA: 4lso k4nkri, wh4t 4bout th4t w31rd-4* th1ng you h4v3 for m3?  
KANKRI: …  
NEPETA: :/ well thanks for rawrining my current shipping chart. Gotta go make a new one now  
MEULIN: /(=^x.x^=)\  
STRUDA: You know what? Forget all about that.  
STRUDA: mY point  
STRUDA: anYone else believe mY storY? You don't have to Feel Forced into it  
GAMZEE: mOtHeRf*iNg YeS  
KURLOZ: *signs* (if you can really communicate with me without my having to use sign language, then yes)  
NEPETA: :33 I believe you! (even though you ruined a purrfectly good shipping chart)  
MEULIN: \\(=^..^)/ YES! YOUR STORY SOUNDS PURRFECTLY REASONABLE!  
EQUIUS: D - I trust that the Leijons have e%cellent reasoning, and as Nepeta's moirail I will join her in believing you  
HORUSS: 8=D But of course, anything for my moorail  
NEPETA: :33 *nepeta giggles at the cow pun that Horuss made*  
FEFERI: you seem nice. AND believeable! My conchience tells me to trust you!  
MEENAH: shore. I'll believe ya  
DAMARA: I don't know if I trust you just yet...  
STRUDA: trY me. Speak some Japanese.  
DAMARA: *Japanese*  
STRUDA: "this mind conference is getting rather boring. I wish I could leave :/"  
STRUDA: I smoothed it out a little For the translation. Gog you speak horrible Japanese  
DAMARA: ik :/ fine. You have earned my trust  
STRUDA: Aradia, I was born on. March 21.  
STRUDA: so my zodiac is technically an Aries :3  
ARADIA: whatever fine I'll trust you  
TAVROS: uH, i THINK YOU SOUND CONVINCING,  
TAVROS: sO IM GOING TO BELIEVE YOU,  
RUFIOH: me too... doll, you got some crazy powers... 1 st1ll don't know how th1s mental chat room th1ng works...  
MITUNA: Y34H, W473VR. 1LL B3L33V Y4  
STRUDA: (twitch)  
RUFIOH: whyd you tw1tch doll?...  
STRUDA: oh, nothing...  
STRUDA: (my gog mituna your spelling is worse than a kindergartener's we need to have a serious spelling lesson *twitch*)  
PORRIM: like, whatever yo+u guys say. I do+nt really care abo+t any o+f this  
STRUDA: it seems the Amporas are reluctant to commit... You two are the onlY ones left.  
ERIDAN: Wwhatevver. Everyone else agrees, so I guess I will.  
KANAYA: And Then There Was One  
KURLOZ: *signs*  
STRUDA: he said, "What's it going to be Ampora?"  
CRONUS: I honestly couldn't care less. Wvhy all the pressure?  
GAMZEE: bEcAuSe We WaNt To MaKe YoU fEeL MoThErF*InG uNcOmFoRtAbLe  
CRONUS: ... back off juggalo  
STRUDA: okaaaY... Before this gets anY more awkward, I'm going to break up the chat room  
KARKAT: YESS FREEDOM. F*ING FREEDOM  
STRUDA: screw You Karkat. Oh. BY the waY, (beep beep meow ;D)  
KARKAT: F* YOU STRUDA, F* YOU!  
STRUDA: hehe :D  
KANKRI: (Struda, c9uld we talk in private 9nce y9u have cl9sed the chat r99m?)  
STRUDA: (sure Kankri)  
STRUDA: bYe everYone! Thanks for talking with us!

STRUDA CAPTOR kicked ALL from telepathic chat room Acrobatic amphibious Jailbirds  
STRUDA CAPTOR closed telepathic chat room Acrobatic amphibious


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short. It kind of worked out that way. I'm going to start updating every other day from now on. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

STRUDA: heY Kankri

KANKRI: hell9 Struda

STRUDA: what was it that You wanted to talk about?

KANKRI: I just wanted t9 ap9l9gize 9n 6ehalf 9f s9me 9f the 9ther tr9lls and their acti9ns.

STRUDA: what do You mean?

KANKRI: well, as in when Meulin tried t9 immediately ship us t9gether. I was n9t flirting by the way...

STRUDA: LOLOLOL it's ok, I know those trolls always jump to shipping conclusions

STRUDA: I wouldn't have known even if You were Flirting, as I have no experience whatsoever in anY quadrant due to my prolonged captivitY

KANKRI: 9h yes, right... heh...

STRUDA: You sound nervous Kan :?

KANKRI: 9h, it's n9thing...

STRUDA: come on, You can tell me!

KANKRI: *sigh* Well, it seems t9 have gr9wn rather 96vi9us that Latula d9es n9t have the same feelings t9wards me that I have t9wards her...

STRUDA: ... so You're saying that...

KANKRI: I n9 l9nger have a flushed crush 9n her.

STRUDA: ... wow... That's quite the load oFF oF Your shoulders...

STRUDA: ... so basically You're saYing that You WERE Flirting with me?

KANKRI:

KANKRI: p9ssibly

STRUDA: wow, I don't know what to saY! *giggle*

KANKRI: d9 y9u have similar feelings t9wards me?

STRUDA: maaaaaYbe :3

STRUDA:

STRUDA: oF course I do You idiot! :D

KANKRI: *gasp* really? Are y9u sincere?

STRUDA: whY wouldn't I be? This isn't exactlY the kind of thing You joke about, ya know?

STRUDA: the problem is, I literallY have no experience with quadrants at all whatsoever as I have previously stated

STRUDA: so I onlY know the basics :/

KANKRI: well, y9u may tell me what y9u d9 kn9w, and I will fill y9u in 9n what y9u d9n't.

STRUDA: ok. So I know redrom is positive, and blackrom is negative. The 3, Flushed quadrent, or matespritship, is romantic love.

STRUDA: the , pale quadrent, or moirailligence, is Friendship

STRUDA: the o8, ashen quadrent, or auspisticeship, is two people hating each other, and someone acting as the moderator

STRUDA: the 3, spades are blatant hate for each other, but theY go on hate dates...?

STRUDA: so Yea, that's all I know

KANKRI: n9t 6ad. First of all, spades is kismesissitude, the caligin9us quadrent. 6lackrom isn't *c9mpletely* negative, but f9r the m9st part it is. And yes, they d9 g9 9n hate dates. I d9n't get it either. Really, if y9u need assistance 9n kn9wledge 9f the quadrants, ask the Leij9ns.

STRUDA: F* no. TheY'll just prY, and I'm not completelY comfortable with everYone knowing just Yet.

KANKRI: fair en9ugh.

STRUDA: on a diFFerent topic, I overheard From the empress that You all can meet each other in Your dreams?

KANKRI: we can.

STRUDA: :3

STRUDA: You know what I'm thinking?

KANKRI: I am pretty sure that I d9

STRUDA: ok, but just to clariFy

STRUDA: You want to meet up in our dreams, right?

KANKRI: 6ut 9f c9urse

STRUDA: ok. How can I Find You?

KANKRI: just imagine that when y9u g9 t9 sleep that y9u are with me.

STRUDA: ok, I'll try to Fall asleep now!

STRUDA: bYe Kan ;D

KANKRI: farewell. See y9u s99n

YESSS. My first time meeting these trolls, and one if them gives up a crush to fill a quadrant with me! How exciting! I must fall asleep soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hmm, Kan...

"Kan, where are You?"

Where the f* am I?

Wait, there's a guy who turned around. Nubby horns, red sweater...

"Kan, is that You?"

"Yes it is."

"One sec!"

I ran over to him with my weird girly run that I do on instinct.

"Y9u run strangely."

"Shaddap."

We greeted each other, and then he noticed my dopey maid outfit.

"Why are y9u wearing a servant 9utfit?"

")(er Imperious Condescension made me wear it. I'd rather wear something much more practical."

"Y9u kn9w, Kanaya Maryam is a well-kn9wn fashi9n expert. Y9u c9uld get s9me advice fr9m her.

Als9, y9u can change y9ur 9utfit 6y thinking a69ut it. We are in a dream after all."

"Right. * changes outfit *"

I changed into a cute, thin green shirt with a wide, sweeping top with a purple tank top underneath.

In the middle of the shirt, my unique symbol is in yellow. I have a yellow skirt with green flowers on it.

"H9w c9me y9u have s9 much purple and green as well as y9ur 6l99d c9l9r?"

"-_- do You see mY eYes?"

"9h…"

He lets out a small gasp at the striking contrast between the blank world around us and my eyes, one bright purple, the other lime green.

"Well then why d9 y9u wear the c9l9rs 9n y9ur cl9thes if y9u w9uld 6e culled f9r them?"

"Dream, remember? This is what I would have wanted to wear iF I were to see the moon and Feel its raYs.

I have studied the teachings oF the Signless, your ancestor, and have begun to live bY them."

"9h, him? I h9nestly d9 n9t think he is a g99d influence…"

While he's ranting, I look around, and for the first time really notice my surroundings. It appears that we are in a flat plain of whiteness

"Where are we bY the waY?"

"Wherever y9u want t9 be."

I immediately thought of the land where people can have a separate existence, while having the freedom of flight, and not a care in the world.

"Even Prospit?"

"Why n9t?"

The landscape starts rounding out and turning gold. Golden spires rise out of the ground, forming a mystical city-scape.

"The real Pr9spit was destr9yed a few sweeps ag9 6y Jack N9ir, the 9ne wh9 st9le the ring."

"I read about him. Real ahole."

Suddenly, I'm feeling a strange tugging feeling, as if my very being is being dragged across existential planes.

"S9me9ne is waking y9u up. Farewell Struda."

"No! I don't want to wake up!"

I snap awake to a jolting pain in my side, like someone kicked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**AN: I made up Ardeus and Korrah. And to explain how John is with Sollux- he was doing the windy teleporty-thing and happened to be with Sollux when STRUDA was trolling him. Enjoy the chapter!**

Up now, lowb100d. Time to practice." snarls an indigo blood.

The Condesce forces me to try to use the psionic power that I don't have. She believes that since I have it in my blood that I automatically am able to use them.

She makes me practice on lowblood slaves, even though they have done no wrong, not a single one of them. She blackmails me into practicing on them by threatening to publicly put them to the irons and execute them. I have suggested that we use prisoners instead of slaves. But of course she couldn't care less of what I think.

The indigo blood roughly pulls me up by my wrists. I see the yellow circles that have been permanently marked there darken.

I stumble to my feet, still drowsy from sleep. I can already tell I'm going to fail miserably today. I can't do psionic when I'm fully awake, much less when I still have one leg on Prospit 2.

As we approach the room, I say to the indigo blooded guard,

"Why does she think I can use psionic iF I haven't been able to For literallY all of my liFe?"

"She wants you to have the powers, only so that she does not have to breed another servant."

"So she's just lazY?"

"Essentially. But you didn't hear it from me."

I nod in agreement. Normally, the guards are told not to answer my questions, or even talk to me. This conversation surprised me.

Finally, we arrive at the room, where someone will be tortured, by me. I hate this room- scratch that (no pun intended)- I loathe it. I loathe it with all my soul and being. So much so that I do the rare and highly dangerous x2 Growl-Hiss Combo when I enter. I do that a lot.

There is a trembling troll at the end of the room, chained to the wall and floor like I was in my cellblock. Upon closer examination, I see brown bruises on her face and arms, and pale tears on her face. She looks like she was kidnapped. A trickle of blood runs from her nose from someone punching her.

The Condesce strolls in like she sees trolls suffer for no reason every day. Because she does.

")(ello gills and bouys. Today, we

)(ave the )(onor of Miss Korra)( Mendis as our guest. Struda, nice to sea you."

"B*." I mutter.

The brownblood trembles even harder and lets out a whimper at her name. I look over at her with an expression of guilt, pity, and apology. 'I am so, so sorry.' I send her a telepathic message saying this. She seems to understand and gives a small nod, too small to be seen by those not expecting it.

"Now, Struda my gill, attempt to lift Miss Korra)( if you will."

"WhY should I?" I blurt, then immediately realize what I said, and let out a small gasp and cover my mouth. Oops. The Consesce had an expression of disapproval on her face.

"Let me rep)(rase that. Lift the lowblood. _Now_."

I sigh, and then concentrate on the poor girl. I bring my hands up to my face to help me focus. Green and purple sparks start flying. Then bolts. Soon, I am surrounded by the sound of crackling electricity and colors, green and purple. I feel a sharp pain just below my eyes and realize that I am bleeding already. I feel drops of my mutant yellow blood roll down my cheeks.

I start thrusting all of my mental energy towards the troll, and imagine lifting her up. She screams, but only because I am inadvertently causing her the same pain I feel. The offensive side of the gift.

"WHaT aRe You DoiNG?" She screams, tears flowing down her cheeks, blood gushing out of her already damaged nose.

"IM SORRy!" I scream. I see black spots begin to cloud my vision.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I scream, all of my pain showing in my voice, all of my hate, anger, and energy coming out, and being released into this one final yell before I lose conscienceness. All I feel is pure pain. The last thing I see is poor Korrah pass out. 'Good' I think, just as I black out myself.

When I wake up, I'm on the floor of my cellblock, yet again chained to the wall. The guard that escorted me is right outside the think bars.

"What happened to the girl?" I ask him, my lips slightly numb from the pain in my face.

"Alive, but just barely. She has serious psychological damage though."

"At least I didn't kill her." I breathe, relief obvious in my voice.

"But wait, whY are You talking to a 'lowblood' like me?"

"There's something about you, but I can't exactly put my finger on it."

"Oh, You don't saY." I say sarcastically. Even though he talks to me, I still hate him for being a guard in the Condesce's service.

"Not your genetics. Not your power, or your eyes, or anything physical about you. It's more like I feel a strange psychological pull towards you. And just so you know, I hate the Condesce. I only serve her so I don't get culled like the rest of the rebels."

'Because I'm totally going to believe that.' I think.

I look around, and realize that my laptop that's probably sweeps old is gone. It's absolute s*, but it's all I have other than the clothes on my back.

"Where's my craptop?" Oh yeah, I named it that. I also call it Bobric. I need some social interaction.

"The Condesce took it. She said that it was poisoning your mind."

"S*S*S*S*!"

"Do you care about it deeply?"

"Of COURSE I DO! ITS ALL I HAVE!"

"I will attempt to get it back."

"Oh thank jegus." I sigh, relieved.

As he walks out of view, I start to sing to myself,

"I'm a member of the Midnight Crew.

I'm a night owl, and a wise bird too.

Home with the milk in the morning,

Singing the same old song!

Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun,

Early to bed, and you'll miss all the fun,

Bring your wife and trouble, it will never trouble you!

Make her a member of the Midnight Crew!"

As I finish, I hear slow clapping, and look up from my hands to see the guard with my craptop.

"Where you listening?!" I yell, blushing bright yellow.

"Why wouldn't I? You have a lovely voice. Do you need an accompaniment in singing the other parts?"

"NO!" I yell, blushing even harder, and the shoving my face into my arms to hide it.

He seem to finally get a clue that I don't like people hearing me sing, so he just quietly enters the cell and sets the craptop on the floor within my reach. I snatch it up and open it, relieved that my writing files are still strewn all over the desktop, written in the symbol fonts to keep my weird fanfics from being read by the Condesce.

I glare at the guard, and mutter 'Thanks.' He takes that as his cue to leave.

I open Trollian. I need to talk to someone. I scan the cursor over several names, until I come to twinArmageddons; Sollux.

flayreFroggy [FF] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at **:**

FF: Sollux? Can we talk please?

TA: *sigh* what is it Struda?

FF: the Condesce made me trY to use mY nonexistent psionic powers. She does this every daY.

FF: I haven't talked to anYone about this beFore, but I Figured you would be the best person to talk to about this.

TA: y0ure f*ing right I am.

TA: s0 what is it?

FF: she has a guard drag me to this training room, and there's a lowblood at the end oF the room

FF: she saYs the lowblood's name, which For me only makes it worse

FF: then I have to Focus on the lowblood, and imagine picking them up. But I only end up sending all oF mY pain to them instead. TodaY I didn't, but sometimes... I kill them...

TA: thats s0me pretty messed up s* there.

FF: she won't let me stop until I use psionic, which I can't

FF: so what should I do?

TA: ... well...

TA: when I used it bef0re I went blind I just th0ught ab0ut it a little and did it. Y0u c0uld d0 it, but y0u might need t0 think harder

FF: how so?

TA: well, just think that y0u have the p0wer t0 lift the tr0ll easily, like it w0uld be a piece 0f cake.

TA: haha j0hn is l00king 0ver my sh0ulder and t0tally flipping his sh*t 0ver my cake anal0gy

FF: oh Ya, I've heard about him. He's the one who does the windY thing, right?

TA: yeah

FF: mm

FF: I should talk to the humans as well as the trolls. TheY sound cool, all God-TierY and stuFF.

TA: are y0u seri0us? J0hn is such a nerd. Like literally. If y0u l00k up j0hn egbert in the human w0rd t0me, it says "nerd"

FF: nerds are cool tho

TA: j0hn is silently fist-pumping behind me. He really wants t0 talk t0 y0u n0w

FF: pFFFFt lol ok I'll send him a telepathic msg. Tell him so he doesn't Flip his s*

TA: yeah 0k. He's l00king 0ver my sh0ulder rite n0w. J0HN ST0P L00KING 0VER MY F*ING SH0ULDER!

FF: PffffffffT LOLOLOL

TA: 0k I have t0 leave n0w s0 I can pummel j0hn

FF: lolk

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling flayreFroggy [FF] at **:**

Ok John, let's see who the f* you

are...

STRUDA: Yo John. This You?

JOHN: yes.

STRUDA: good. How are You?

JOHN: good

STRUDA: ok.

JOHN: so i heard you like nerds... :B

STRUDA: kinda. I saw this quote From Troll Bill Gates that said, "Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working For one." or something along those lines

JOHN: cool.

STRUDA: but iF you're looking For a relationship, Forget it lover boy

JOHN: :,(

STRUDA: Yeah, crY Your weird clear tears as I crY mY Yellow tears oF pain and guilt over the things I am Forced to do bY the Condesce

JOHN: wait what. i will personally beat up the batterwitch with my own hammer and windy powers :B

STRUDA: calm down bro, jeez. She's waY more powerful than You would expect.

STRUDA: she uses her powers and her cunning to make you do whatever she wants you to. Blackmail, mind control, manipulation,

STRUDA: you name it, she's used it to Force me to inadvertentlY torture people

JOHN: ...

JOHN: ...

JOHN: dang. why would she do something like that?

STRUDA: because she has F*ed up morals. Also I'm her geneticallY engineered servant who has abnormal powers and high blood in my genes but Yet I have mutant Yellow blood

STRUDA: which just goes to show You that when You mess with troll genetics then You get a mutant

JOHN: like karkat?

STRUDA: he wasn't genetically engineered tho. His was naturallY genetic

JOHN: oh.

JOHN: still, thats some pretty intense stuff there. yet another reason to hate her

STRUDA: what, so I'm just a reason to hate someone?!

JOHN: what, NO! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that someone shouldn't have to go through what you do with being forced into torturing someone

JOHN: how does that work by the way, the torture thing?

STRUDA: *sigh* I realize that I'm kinda grumpY. SorrY, I just seriouslY damaged someone psYchologicallY and I'm not in the best mood

STRUDA: but I'll explain

STRUDA: so she has a guard drag me into this gogForsaken room where there's a poor slave at the end oF it.

STRUDA: then I have to trY to lift them up with mY mind

JOHN: how is that possible?

STRUDA: *coughcoughSolluxcoughcough*

JOHN: oh! durr dumb durr

STRUDA: so anYwaYs

STRUDA: I'm unable to use psionic like him, so I can't liFt people up or anYthing

STRUDA: but For some ungogly reason the batterwitch thinks that I can

STRUDA: so she makes me trY to use psionic

STRUDA: instead what happens is I direct the pain I Feel to the other troll. TheY often experience psYchological, mental, and/or phYsical damage

STRUDA: and all too often... death...

JOHN: :O

JOHN:

JOHN: whY...

JOHN: PCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

STRUDA: wha...

JOHN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

STRUDA: ok, well you're crazY...

JOHN: OOOOooooooooooo

JOHN: ooo... ok I think I'm done

STRUDA: thank gog

STRUDA: wtF was that

JOHN: my mind being blown (wind pun hinthinthint)

JOHN: by how cruel the Condesce is

STRUDA: ok...

STRUDA: well I see why Sollux thinks Your such a nerd

STRUDA: I heard you like bad movies, which makes You even more of a nerd than before.

STRUDA: at least Karkat likes good romcoms

JOHN: how are his movies good? they suck

STRUDA: but theYre good (Lol jk)

JOHN: ooooohh :B

STRUDA: I'm just messing with Ya bro

STRUDA: I've seen the inside oF Your room From mY studies, and have seen everY earth movie From the posters there

STRUDA: theY were all kinda s*Y

JOHN: yeah.. I started figuring out that I really had no taste in movies

STRUDA: ya think?

STRUDA: wait, crap

JOHN: what?

STRUDA: ow, s* I'm stupid

STRUDA: shouldn't have used telepathY. U hav a computer with u?

JOHN: yeah

STRUDA: I'm going to troll you, ow S*!

JOHN: ok

Jeez, that was frikin stupid of me, owww. I'm just going to pester him. OWW s*.

flayreFroggy [FF] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at **:**

EB: you ok?

FF: Yeah, now I am

FF: jeez, I need some headache medicine DX

EB: wish I could send you some :(

FF: wait, You can! Send me some in like a cake or something. I read in the Prisoner Rights manual and it saYs that people can send me stuff if it's directlY addressed to me.

EB: in a... cake?

FF: Yeah, in a cake or something

EB: NOT A CAKEIBHYFCJTPBYS

FF: oh Yeah I Forgot you Flip out at the mention oF cake

FF: in that case... :3

FF: cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake

EB: STFUUUUUU

FF: cake cake cake cake cake

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering flayreFroggy [EB] at **:**

FF: MUHAHAHA :D

flayreFroggy [FF] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at **:**

That was fun. John is probably the #1 most trollable person in the multiverse. OWW S* MY HEAD. I'm going to see if mr guard what's-his-face has any ibuprofen or something. Hey, I don't even know his name. I'll ask when he gets back.

He just got back.

"Hey what's-Your-face, what's Your name?"

"Ardeus."

"Cool. Have anY aspirin? MY head's killing me."

"I shall see if I do."

"K, thanks."

So Ardeus, huh. That's a cool name I guess.

Wonder when he'll come back with the aspirin. OWWWWWWW F*. I keel over to my knees. Jegus that hurts.

A few minutes later, he returns with a glass of water in one hand, and a small pill in the other. I look through my arms to peek up at him, then try to crawl towards him to get the pill. I remember that I'm chained to the wall, and groan softly. He quickly opens the door and scampers across the cell to me. He hands me the pill, waiting to put it in my mouth. I take it and hold it on my tongue until he hands me the glass. I take it and quickly drink a few mouthfuls to help swallow the aspirin.

"Thank You."

"You are welcome. If there is anything that you need, feel free to tell me."

I nod, and take a few more sips of the water. I haven't drunk anything since... wow, since lunch about five hours ago.

Half an hour later, my headache starts to feel a little better, but not by much. I have been unconscious for a while, because I blacked out from the sheer pain of it. That happens a lot too. A lot of stuff happens to me a lot. Actually, when I think about it, I kinda have this cycle of stuff I do every day. Sleep until 8:30, get kicked awake by a random d* bag, have a crappy brunch thing, nap for a few hours, mess around on my computer and telepathise with people, nap, practice psionic, black out, have a murderous headache, black out, mess around on my computer and telepathise, eat another crappy meal, sleep. Jegus my day is boring.

"Soooo... have you been here long? I don't think I've seen you around before." I ask the guard.

"Not here. I have been in the Condesce's service for my entire life. Today is my first day at this post."

"Mm."

'That's why he talks to me.' I thought.

I sit back onto my butt and pull my craptop onto my lap to look at some of the random fanfics that I follow, see if they've been updated. Only one of them has, but the new chapter is only about 1,000 words. It doesn't take long.

I try to lay down to nap, but it hurts for anything to touch my head, so I just kinda sit there.

After thinking about my sorry life, I come to what it would be like to escape. It has only been attempted once, and everyone knows that

story.

Once, there was a rebel troll who held key information to crushing the rebellion. So, he was taken prisoner in this prison/battleship/thing, similar to this one. He was there about a sweep, in which he was interrogated constantly, allowing him five hours of sleep at the most. Then one day, he cracked. He knew that he had let vital information out, and if he was pressed any further, he would let out the rebellion's most guarded secret. So, he tried to escape. It was a well-planned escape, with contacts, signals, and secret passages. But when he was about to reach the gate to skydive off of the ship, she was standing there, the Condesce, guards flanking her ready to recapture him. When they did, he was chained even tighter, his olive blood seeping from his wrists after just a day, his feet losing feeling. When they continued interrogation, he was hanging from the red-hot irons reserved for criminals, and was beaten ruthlessly. He let out every sliver of information that they needed, then they made him die a slow, painful death. Nobody has attempted an escapes since. But nobody has had a guard for a friend.

"Come over here." I called weakly to the guard. He paced over, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"What so you need?"

"I think we can escape this s*hole." I whisper. He tenses, then his face lights up.

"Do you believe that this is possible?"

"WhY not? I have You, and You can just saY that You're escorting me somewhere on the Condesce's orders. Flash Your I.D., we can get anYwhere."

"I suppose that is a rational plan, but we must think this through more."

"Right. You have anY other guard Friends that would be willing to help us? PreFerably trolls that hate the Condesce."

"Hmmm... well, there is Raylif. He is a veteran guard at this post, but does not like the Condesce. He would be helpful I assume."

"Perfect. Let him know by next week, then we can all plan an escape."

Ardeus nods then walks away.

Welp, guess it's time to sleep upright again. Yet another weird thing I'm forced to do a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you all enjoy! I want to thank those who are following this story, it really means a lot to me. Thank you!**

-ARDEUS POV-

I start walking away from Struda's cell to go to the guards' break room. I'm going to try to find Raylif.

As I enter the room, I see some of my fellow indigo or cerulean blooded guards wave and beckon me over to a table. I smile and walk over. They have quickly accepted me as a brother, one of them. But before here, I didn't know what it meant to be a brother, or to have one for that matter.

/FLASHBACK/

I stood at ease at the Royal Derse Boot Camp, training to become a prison guard in the service of Her Imperious Condescension. There were others training to be bodyguards for the empress as well. We had all been training for about half a sweep now, the method of the boot camp had by then been ingrained in our battle-ready think pans.

"SQUAD TEN HUP!" yelled General Noir rather abruptly. We all snapped to attention without question, knowing there were severe consequences had we acted otherwise. In response to the command, the squad yelled in a staccato syllable, "ONE!"

General Noir was a notorious member in the empress's services, a hit man if you will. All she has to so was give a single command or name, and he would stab his way through an army to achieve that goal. Literally, he has stabbed his way through an entire army. It was ridiculous.

He began paving back and forth, waiting for someone to twitch, yawn, cough, sneeze, anything. One guy in the back suddenly went into a coughing spasm, retching horribly and sounding like a dying quackbeast. The poor guy had caught the violent cough that was going around the training camp, wreaking havoc on the trainees. General Noir snapped his head in the soldier's direction and barked,

"Soldier, fall out and head to quarantine, NOW!"

"Yes *COUUGH* sir... *AHCK* ow Jegus f* my throat *COUGH*."

The poor guy stumbled away. Too bad he wouldn't have any friends to comfort him. Quadrant interaction of any kind was strictly forbidden, as that would have distracted us from training.

"Anyone else care to interrupt with a cough seizure?"

Silence.

"Good. Today we will be testing your strength. It is well known that one often has to carry someone for some reason in this line of work, and has to be able to do so at any given moment. I know this will be easier for some of us," he glanced at Duskus, that smug son of a b*.

"But for some of us this will be a challenge." At this he looked directly at some of the stragglers that were under 150 pounds. There were very few.

"If you do not pass this test, you will be immediately ejected from this camp, and will not be enlisted in the empress's services."

The smaller soldiers stiffened at this, their slight movement only visible to the well-trained eye. Or an eye with vision eightfold. But that's irrelevant.

The day passed, the strength test the only thing on everyone's mind as it approaches. As soon as lunch was finished, the general barked at us to fall in. Then he called us to attention.

"The testing will now begin."

My test was easy. All you had to do was carry a troll-shaped weight across an obstacle.

Soldier Duskus took the test in stride. He's going places, that's for sure.

There were three guys that got cut that day, all of the small ones. I think one of them was really young, under 8 sweeps. But he looked like he was 10 sweeps with how muscly he was. I think his name was Equius. How he survived this long is beyond me.

/END FLASHBACK/

The guys start chatting, talking about the prisoners.

"So how's that mutant lowblood, Ardeus?"

"She's not doing well. I can tell that those 'psionic' sessions are taking a heavy toll on her. She probably won't last long without help."

"Well you know you can take her to the infirmary to get free care. All prisoners have a right to it, mutant or not."

"That's good to know, thank you."

That is good to know, now Struda can get the help she needs.

"Attention, everyOne. I wOuld like tO prOpOse a tOast. TO Ardeus!"

"To Ardeus!" Everyone echoes.

I blush blue, then realize that the one who started the toast was Raylif, exactly the person I need. I approach him, asking him to speak in private. We walk over to a corner to converse.

"What is it yOu needed friend?"

"It's about Struda." A look of concern crosses his face.

"I knOw yOu have becOme attached tO her. Is she well?"

"No. She has been getting weaker by the day, her headaches getting worse and lasting longer," I lean in next to his ear.

"And for her last request, she wants to get out. She has never been under the true night sky. That is all she asks." He tenses, then whispers in my ear,

"And she needs the help Of an additiOnal guard fOr this? I nod.

"Well cOunt me in. I will visit her cell later." He starts to turn around.

"Wait! She won't trust you. She is naturally very suspicious. Tell her that I sent you." He nods, then walks away.

-STRUDA POV-

This time, the headache lasted past dark. They have never lasted past dark before. It also hurts a _lot_ more than it ever has. Now I'm worried.

Ardeus walks up to my cell with a small smile on his face. He has an expression of achievement.

"What ith it?" I ask impatiently. He enters the cell and whispers softly in my ear,

"Raylif will help us. You cannot utter a word about this. I sent him to talk to you." I nod a small nod of understanding, and he says in a louder voice,

"Do you need anything, mutant?"

"Headache medithine."

"Fine." He puts on this tough guy act so people don't get suspicious. I don't like the tough guy. He's just like all of the other guards before him. Just another evil face in my eyes.

When he comes back, he has a look of concern on his face. The guy I know is back.

"What ith it?" I let out a small gasp, realizing that I lisped.

"Exactly. Why are you lisping?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked much thinthe the training thethion. I didn't lithp before that."

"Just as I feared." He mumbles.

"What?!" I'm frantic now. What the heck is it?

"The training sessions are causing you physical damage, as well as brain damage. We need to go to the infirmary now."

I felt my eyes welling up with tears of worry. Wait, why am I crying? I'm tough. Like, as in only crying a handful of times in my _life_. I blame it on brain damage.

Seeing me cry made Ardeus drag me off the ground to get to the infirmary as soon as possible. He drags me down the hall towards the doctor. I hate the doctor. Just an all-around d*.

By the time we get there, I'm shaking a little, and my tongue feels thick and swollen. The room seems to be doing the f*ig hokey-pokey around me.

I hear Ardeus talking, his voice seeming distant and echoey. I don't know why since he's right next to me.

"Why do you thound tho far away..." I slur, my tongue making it hard to form words. I could barely make out the doctor's voice.

"Put her under, she Doesn't seem to be having a gooD time right now."

"Mmmphff naw, I'm good, tho good..." What the f* am I saying. I feel the sharp tip of a needle in my arm and sluggishly look at where it is.

"Bye-bye..." I mutter, then slip into the welcoming black numbness.

-ARDEUS POV-

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask.

There's a clear hint if worry in my voice.

"We can't tell now. We'll check her out, then put her on morphine."

"Whatever you say."

I watch them push her away on the gurney. She looks peaceful, like she wants to be asleep.

I slouch onto the stiff waiting room bench. Not like I was expecting there to be anything /comfortable/. No, too much of a stretch to expect something comfortable in a maximum security prison thing. I hope she's going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Don't worry, she's not drunk or high. It was just a tranquilizer. **

-STRUDA POV-

I wake up on a flat plain. I'm on my back. It's hard to think straight.

I see Kan leaning over me, looking worried.

"Oh heY dere Kan. How Ya doin?"

Oh my gog I sound drunk.

"What is wr9ng with y9u Struda?"

"HeeeeY, dath ruuude. I'm just not Feelin well, dath allllll." I say in a weird drunk-drawl.

"S9, just t9 clarify, y9u are n9t drunk?"

"Awwwww, nooo, jutht a little brain damage, 'tth aaalll." How am I not drunk?

"WHAT? H9w did this happen? I am deeply c9ncerned f9r y9u."

"Itth jutht the Condethe. Maketh meh do aalllll kindtha weird mind th*."

"9h my g9g, y9u are w9rse than Mituna."

"Naw, not mY dopeY lithping couthin. Oopth, I'm lithping too I gueth."

He face palms, and with good reason.

"Whale, I feel like th*. Hehe, _whale_. Fith punth. Actually theY gave me thith weird sleepY medithine so thath whY I thound drunk like that one potht-thcratch chick."

"Y9u really d9 s9und like Mituna. 9ne time he accidentally swall9wed s9p9r, and he was rather st9ned. Y9u c9uld literally 6e his twin."

"Mmmph. Where ith he?" Kan just shrugs.

"I can get him if y9u w9uld like."

"Yeth. Get 'em."

He starts pulling his sleeve up to reveal this crab thing on his wrist.

"Hehe, whath that thingY?"

"A crab c9mmuntcat9r. I 6elieve my Dancest9r has a similar 9ne."

"Mmmmph."

Kan taps it a little, and it seems to... wake up? I dunno. I'm waaaaaay out of it.

My head gets a little fuzzy, so I sit down. Don't wanna crack my head open by falling. It clears up, so I stand again. That was weird.

Kan mutters something into the crab guy and I hear Mituna's voice talking. Waaa?

I see a figure running over to us, waving its arms like an idiot.

"Ith dat him?"

"Sh9uld 6e."

As he approached, I saw his helmet thing with the 3D glasses shades thing. You know, that thing.

"57RUD4, W47 H4PP3N3D?" He asks in his weird lispy voice.

"Awwww Ya know, jutht brain damage. Nooooo biggY."

He looks at Kan with a startled expression. Kan just shrugs in response.

"H0W DRUNK 4R3 Y0U? 4ND WH3N D1D Y0U G3T 4 L15P?"

"Meh, jutht teh sleepY medithine. And thinthe today I think."

"Y0U N33D H3LP."

"Neeh, I got ze dactath."

"WH47."

"Doctorth. Thcuz me."

Mituna whispers something in Kankri's ear.

"Whatcha talkin 'bout?"

"N07H1NG."

"Aaaah."

Kan gives me a funny look, and then keeps talking. I hear Sollux mentioned I think.

"Thollux? WhY You talking about that jerk?"

"Struda, just wait f9r a minute while Mituna and I talk."

I huff like a wiggler and pout. They keep talking for a few minutes until they both turn around.

"Struda, let me ask y9u s9mething. D9 y9u want t9 have help 6reaking 9ut 9f pris9n?"

"Ardeuth ith alreadY on that. Probably won't get out thoon though. I'm thick or thomething."

"WH0?"

"Ah. The bodYguard guY that I think ith my moirail a little. He talkth to me and nobodY elthe doeth."

"H0W 480U7 Y0U M0D1FY Y0UR QU1RK T0 F17 Y0UR L15P?"

"Thoundth good. How about 2 for eth and 3 for e? 2 and 3 combined in different ways can make any number. Lik3 thi2. It 2hould work."

"TH4T5 B3773R."

I nod a woozy nod, the woozyest nod of nods. The drunk nod. Wait no I'm not drunk.

"W3LL 1 TH1NK W3 SH0ULD L3T Y4 R357 4 WH1L3."

"Agreed. Y9u need t9 get y9ur strength 6ack."

I nod another woozy nod (seriously, how am I not drunk) and kinda just lay down.

When I wake up I see bright lights and a stark white ceiling. Not where I fell asleep. Or fell into a medically induced coma thing.

I lean up, but feel a sharp pain run through my head, and let out a small cry. I prop myself up on my elbows, and survey the room. I see Ardeus slumped over on a chair along the side of the room, snoring his a* off. Aw, he kept watch for me in true moirail fashion.

I try to get up to rouse him, but find I'm hooked up to a few different IVs. Wonder what those are for.

I try to call out to him from the bed, but my voice comes out slurred and small. I can't even tell what I said. So I try telepathy, but when I do, it feels like someone shot me. I let out a scream through gritted teeth. Ardeus snapped to attention, looking alarmed, then calmed down a bit.

"What is it?"

"I tried to u23 t3l3pathy. That wa2 a bad id3a."

"Oh. Well, when did you pick up the new quirk?"

"I wa2 talking to Kankri and Mituna in mY dream, and Mituna sugg3st3d a new quirk to fit my li2p."

"Fair enough."

"You should hav3 a quirk. 3v3rYon3 ha2 a quirk!"

"If it makes you happy, then I will comply."

"YaY! Ok. Do You want to r3plac3 a letter/2 with a number or som3thing, or do You want to capitaliz3 c3rtain l3tt3rs, or add som3thing aFt3r a l3tt3r?"

"Hmm... What do you suggest?"

"You could r3plac3 a with or L with |. Or u2e odd number2 to r3plac3 i, e, s, t, and o."

"I like using for a."

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Try it out!

" lterni . Wow, th t looks cool."

"Ni2e! Now ju2t te2t it out For a while and 233 how it work2. Get u23d to it." He nods.

"So I ssume th t you re feeling much better by this point?"

"Y3ah. But I think th3 li2p i2 h3r3 to 2tay. That wa2 w3ird, though. Ju2t out of th3 blu3, BRAIN 2PA2!"

"Still, I m worried for your well-being. I sincerely hope th t the Condesce h s mercy nd relieve you of the sessions th t she forces you to do."

"2he b3tt3r hav3 m3r2y, or I will 2how no m3r2y wh3n I b3at h3r to a pulp." I growl.

"2h3's all lik3, 'glub glub huge b*'."

"H h , th t is r ther ccur te represent tion of her."

I giggle like a little girl. Then I remember something.

"I won't b3 abl3 to talk to th3 pr3-2cratch trolls anymor3 b3cau23 of my mind fr3akout. It really hurt2 when I use telepathy now."

"You c n still converse in your dre ms, correct?"

"Yeah, but it's so much easier to communicate through telepathy. I wish I still had it..." I start sulking in my depression. Wow, mood swing much?

" t le st you c n t lk to them t ll. Most people don't get th t privilege."

"Y3ah... actuallY, do You mind if I talk to th3m now?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Ok. 233 You lat3r."

I rest my head on the pillow and go to sleep.

I wake up on the now-familiar blank plain. I get up to look around for the pre-scratch trolls that I have become somewhat friends with.

"Kan? Mituna? You guys here?"

"Y43H!" "Yes, we are here."

"Good. I n33d to talk to You."

"What is it, Struda?"

"I'm pretty 2ure that I can't us3 t3l3pathy anYmor3. It r3ally hurt2 wh3n I do. 2o I can't talk to You guY2 anYmor3 wh3n I'm awak3."

"4WW. D475 700 B4D. H0W D0 Y0U 74LK 70 7H3 07H3R5 7H3N?"

"OnlY in mY dr3am2. That2 whY I'm h3r3 now in2t3ad oF talking to You in mY h3ad."

"W3LL 7H47 SUX."

We kinda stand there for about a minute in awkward silence. Kan gets tired of twiddling his thumbs and finally says something.

"S9 what did y9u need, Stru?"

"OH yA! Almo2t Forgot. I want to m33t all oF th3 pr3-2cratch trolls. I want th3m to s33 how I am beFor3 I di3." Kan looks shocked for a second at the mention of my death. But seriously, how am I /not/ going to die soon?

"9f c9urse. I will retrieve them. 6e right 6ack."

"1LL 574Y W17H 5D."

Kankri walks off into the white void to find the other ghosts. I'm excited to meet them in person.

"50 H0W5 L1F3 5D?"

"It r3allY F*ing 2uck2."

"0. 0H Y4, 1 H4V3 4N 1D34." He says with an evil grin.

"What?" I ask suspiciously. What the f* does he want?

"54Y 54554FR45. W17H0U7 Y0UR QU1RK."

"What, no! WhY would I do that? I'll 2ound ridiculou2."

"MY P01N7."

I do the Growl-Hiss Combo thing, and submit.

"Thaththafrath. You don't know how much I want to rip You to 2hr3d2 right now." I growl.

He giggles his dorky a* off. The little f*er.

"H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4!" He doubles over in laughter.

I reach behind me and feel on my back the lightbow I know will be there and bring it to ready position. I take a light arrow out of the gilded quiver strapped to my side.

"You know, th3 lightbowkind 2pe2ibu2 i2 on3 oF th3 d3adli3r 2triF3 2p3cibi. You do not want to b3 at th3 r32i3ving 3nd oF this bow."

I say as I cock the arrow into the correct notch on the bow.

"W04 7H3R3, N0 N33D 70 G37 H457Y." He says, and miraculously, he stops laughing. I wonder why.

"W3ll look at that. You 2udd3nlY 2topp3d laughing." I say sarcastically. He just scowls, then keeps on laughing.

"W3ll 2cr3w You too, Tuna fi2h."

"Did I hear a FIS)( PUNNN?"

I would recognize that quirk anywhere. I snap my head in the direction of the voice, and see a peppy young heiress giggling like an idiot and bounding over to me. I quickly snap my bow up and pull back the arrow, ready to fire at a split-second's notice. She jumps at the sudden movement, then starts backing away slowly. You better run, fuchsia fish.

"Wwoa there, don't shoot her. She hasn't done anythin', has she?"

Violet-blood sea dweller. So many dam sea dwellers. Oh s* water puns.

"And whY 2houldn't I?" I roar.

"Because... wwoww I'm a s*y defender. Sorry Fef, looks like you're going to get shot in your ghostly little face."

"-ERIDAN!"

The snooty fish jerk just sniffs and mutters what sounds like 'wuwhatewa.' Weirdo.

"Hold on a s3c. WhY ar3 You two h3r3?"

"And wwhy should wwe answwer to a lowwblood like you?"

"B3caus3 I'm holding th3 rath3r d3adlY w3apon in thi2 2howdown. And what I r3comm3nd, h3mo2p3ctrum suck-up, is that You l3t Your littl3 cla22 2Y2t3m go, 'caus3 th3r3's no pla23 in this world for that anYmor3. 2o 2hut Your trap, fi2h 2tick, b3For3 I kill both oF You. Doing 2o will r3sult in You b3ing 3ras3d From 3xi2t3nc3."

The dam fuchsia blood starts trembling, and pink tears well up in her eyes. I bring the bow up so the arrow tip touches fish f*'s forehead. A bead of purple blood runs down his face. He gulps.

"Struda, what are y9u d9ing?"

I look up from the fish's terrified purple eyes to see Kan alarmed.

I bring the bow down to rest at my side, and step away from Eriderp.

"T3aching th3 Fi2h F*3r2 a l322on."

"What is there t9 teach? They did n9thing t9 y9u. I kn9w y9u are acting purely 9ut 9f fear. St9p it."

"But-"

"There are n9 6uts a69ut it. Lay 9ff."

I huffed, and let the bow clatter to the ground.

"How com3 You onlY 23nt Fi2h For m3 to talk with?"

"The 9thers are 9n their way. And I think s9me 9f them are here n9w."

I see an eager troll who is bounding up to where we all stand. She reminds me of a cat.

"\\(=^*•*^)/ HELLO GUYS! NICE TO SEE YOU IN PERSON!"

Kurloz strolls close behind.

"Oh heY Kurloz. Meulin."

Kurloz signs, (Hello Struda. Aren't you going to use telepathy?)

"I... had thi2 w3ird m3ntal Fr3akout thing and lo2t mY t3l3pathY. It hurt2 too much now to u23 it."

He nods and continues to sign.

(I see. But you still have translation skills, correct?)

"Yes."

(That is good. At least there's someone I can easily talk to besides Meulin.)

"/(=^•!•^)\ KURLOZ! WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?"

"I am totally lost here. Wwhat are they evven saying?"

"Y9ur guess is as g99d as mine."

(No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just nice to be able to talk to different people in person.)

"\\(=^~,~^)/ OH. OK."

I saw some more trolls coming towards us.

"What am I even do+ing here, Kankri? Who+ the heck is that?"

"P9rrim, this is Struda. We all c9nversed in 9ur minds the 9ther day."

"O+h yeah, the psychic b*."

"Not anYmore. I had a w3ird brain thing and lo2t t3l3pathY and d3v3lop3d a li2p."

"Hmm."

"Heeyy doll, how's it going..."

"Um... bad I gu3ss."

"Aww, that's too bad..."

"(Hello.)"

"Oh h3Y Damara."

"(So you're not psychic anymore, eh?)"

"Nop3. Brain thing."

A tall guy with a steam punk outfit walks up. Oh no, look out! The horse nerd!

"8=D hello. Who are you?"

"Oh jegu2, that 3mot3... Look2 lik3 a human... thing. WhY do You U23 that?!"

"8=| I do not know what a human 'th*ng' loo% l*ke, nor do * care."

"Fin3 hor23 boy, but iF You talk to human2, don't b3 2urpri23d iF th3Y think Your3 a p3rv3rt."

"8=D My quest*on st*ll stands. Who are you?"

"You know what? I'm ju2t going to wait until 3v3rYon3 i2 h3r3."

"F1n3."

"Hello fell8w trolls, how is every8ne?"

We all lazily echoed "Good."

"Th8ts good."

"Vwhat up b*s?"

"T)(-E fish are in the )(OUS-E!"

Instinctively I reach down to my feet for my bow at the sound of that accent. I stop myself before I can draw it.

"J33z guY2, don't 2tartl3 m3 like that. N3xt tim3 I might put an arrow through Your ch32t, M33nah."

"do ya think we care?"

"You 2hould. Thi2 2trif3 2p32ibu2 i2 v3ry d3adly. It i2 only u23d bY roYal guard2 and mYs3lF."

"Meenah, listen to the little b*. It might savwe your life."

"*huff* fiiiiine."

"Ok, now w3 ju2t have to wait For th3 r32t oF th3 d3ad po2t-2cratch b*2."

As I say this, a small pack of trolls walk up.

"Hey. 0h great. Y0u're ALL here. 0ur dancest0rs."

"H3Y Sollux, ni23 to 233 You in p3r2on."

"0h crap is that Struda? S*. Wait, y0u g0t a lisp? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 0h my g0sh I knew it every Capt0r will at s0me time lisp! HAHAHA!"

"2hut. Th3 F*. UP!" I yell as I bring the bow up and touch the tip of the arrow to his nose. He instantly stops laughing.

"Don't wanna g3t on mY bad 2id3 wh3n I'm holding a bow." I growl.

He gulps, and a drop of mustard blood rolls down his face.

"Too bad Your buddY KarkittY isn't h3r3 to h3lp You now." I purr.

But maybe I spoke too soon.

"WHAT THE F* ARE YOU DOING? STEP AWAY FROM THE JERK!"

"Hey!"

I look over, and see Karkat running over to where Sollux and I stood.

"D3jà Vu much?" I mutter. Another Vantas to the rescue.

"Wait, hold on a s3cond- ar3nt You and KanaYa d3aling with Jan3 and Jad3?"

"WELL JANE KILLED ME. I THINK SHES ABOUT TO BRING ME BACK TO LIFE...? SO IM ONLY HERE FOR A SECOND."

I notice his eyes are blank like the other ghosts.

"Thanks KK."

"YOU'RE F*ING WELCOME."

He starts to turn transparent, and the color starts returning to his eyes.

"SO LONG SUCKERS. OH WAIT WHO'S THE B* WITH THE BOW?"

"2truda."

"FUUUUUUUUUUU..."

He disappears before he can complete the profanity.

I toss the bow aside, realizing that whenever I try to use it, someone stops me.

Others are coming now.

"uHH, hEY GUYS," Tavros walks up, wearing a ridiculous Pupa Pan outfit.

"What'2 up with that outFit Nitram?"

"tHE, uH, sPIDER B* MADE ME WEAR IT,"

"Spider 8*? I've heard better."

Vriska's apparently stalking him.

"aRENT YOU, lIKE, sEARCHING FOR TREASURE?"

"Meh, the d88med timeline ships went d8wn. Aranea wasn't there to help me." She glares at Aranea.

"Well s8rry."

"WH47 1S 3V3RY0N3 D01NG?"

"Trying n0t t0 get sh0t in the face."

"0H. 0K."

"AnYon3 3l23?"

A few more trolls walked up. One of them looked like she was ready to pounce.

":33 *nepeta bounds up with Equius to greet everyone!*"

"D - Hello everyone. Hold on a moment, who are you?"

"2truda."

":/ oh, it's you. ship-ruiner."

"2orrY."

She huffs and stands next to Equius.

Yet another awkward silence. That's what happens when you get a group of trolls together. Lots of awkward silence.

"hey guys! I'm here now so what are we doing?"

My fellow post-scratch Aries, Aradia. She needs a new quirk since Sollux kinda uses hers now.

"Who 3l23 do w3 n33d? Dang th3r32 a lot oF waiting in th323 F*ing dr3am2."

"Give me a minute. I'm g0ing t0 psi0nic them 0ver here."

He holds his hands up and looks like he tries to use psionic. I help him out my manipulating the landscape by adding blue and red lightning bolts around his eyes. I also lift Latula from far away to make him think he's using psionic. The ignorant little b*.

An alarmed Latula comes flying over to our little pack.

"Wh4t th3 4ctu4l f*?!" She yells.

I laugh a little to myself and crash Latula into Sollux. Everyone cracks up, except Porrim, who just looks up from examining her nails for a moment, then continues looking at her inked up hands.

"WHAT THE F*? WHY IS THERE A B* 0N ME?"

"Why did I fly onto th1s r4ndom wh1ny guy?"

I snicker, and Latula and Sollux look at me, well Sollux kinda turns his head in my direction, and their faces contort into confision.

"HAHAHA! 2OLLUX, yOU CANT U23 P2IONIC ANyMOR3! WHO DID yOU THINK WA2 DOING THAT?"

"..."

"Wh444..."

"B*..." Sollux mutters.

"7H47 W45 fR1K1N H1L4R10U5 50LLUX!"

"That _was_ rather funny, S9l."

"But wait, I th0ught y0u c0uldnt use psi0nic."

"This is a dream. I can manipulate the environment dumba*."

He just growls.

"Ok, 2o everyone i2 h3r3 FinallY. Took You guY2 Frikin long 3nough. For tho23 oF You who don't know Y3t, I am 2truda. B3For3 You 2tart murmuring about it, Y32 I am that b* who invad3d Your h3ad2. G3t ov3r it. At l3ast I'm not a2 bad a2 Vri2ka ov3r th3r3."

"Hey! Watch it."

"Your thr3at2 ar3 3mptY to m3."

Jeez I am really trying my f*ing hardest to make an enemy out of every post-scratch troll ever.

"But r323ntlY, I lo2t th3 abilitY to u23 t3l3pathY 2p32iFicallY, b3cau23 I got brain damag3 From u2ing oFF3n2ive pow3r2 too hard. Th3 Cond323 Forc3d m3 to do it, 2o that2 whY I'm 3dgY around fuch2ia blood2 and 23a dw3ll3r2."

I nod at the small school of fish trolls.

"2o now, th3 onlY waY I can communicat3 i2 through dr3am2 lik3 thi2 on3. It i2 mor3 annoYing For m3 to hav3 to Fall a2l33p to talk, and th3r3 ar3 som3 I can't r3ach b3cau23 th3Y ar3 d3aling with 2om3 pr3ttY h3avY 2* right now. 2o I can't talk to KarF*, T3r3zi, KanaYa, and 2om3 oth3r2."

"Then what was the po+int in dragging us all here when we all clearly have better things to+ do+?"

"W3ll I c3rtainlY hav3 nothing b3tt3r to do than talk with You guY2. L3av3 iF You want."

"O+h, o+k. So+ lo+ng suckers."

"BY3, b*."

She kinda started floating and flew away. Huh.

"Wait, w3 can flY?"

"N0 s*."

I tried flying up, and I started hovering. YES. HELL. F*ING. YES.

"W333333333333333!"

I did some pretty sick nasty tricks in the air. This is illegal on so many levels but I don't care. Screw the law. F* the police. Heck, the police should come and fly with me, then we can all be arrested by the f*ing F.B.I. or something. ILLEGAL SKY PARADE FTW.

I realize that I am fist-pumping while flying around silently. They're all kinda looking at me weird. I'm not very socially inclined. At all. Like, ever. Even in the history of stable/unstable time loops.

I come down with a stupid grin on my face. Like that windy John guy. He's a dork.

"What the f* was that."

"I don't 2o2iali23. At all."

Kan just sighs. Kurloz starts signing, and my mind automatically translates the gestures to Alternian.

(Again, what was our purpose here?)

"I want3d companY. B3cau23 I wa2 all b3ing 2ick and h3lpl322 and want3d to talk to 2om3on3 oth3r than mY moirail For a chang3."

(Oh.)

"W3ll do You guY2 want to plaY a gam3?"

"What kind 9f game w9uld this be?"

"An 3arth gam3 call3d 2occ3r."

I get a few confused looks.

"I'v3 b33n 2tudYing 3arth cultur3, and cam3 acro22 thi2. Th3r3 ar3 two t3am2, compri23d oF multipl3 plaY3r2, 2om3 oFF3n23, 2om3 d3F3n23, and on3 goal d3F3nd3r, call3d a goali3. H3r3, I'll mak3 a diagram."

I visualized a soccer field as I had seen it in the tomes. It projected as a

hologram big enough for everyone to see.

"The3r3 ar3 two goal2, on3 For 3ach t3am. Th3 obj3ctiv3 oF th3 gam3 i2 to g3t th3 ball,"

I projection of the ball appeared.

"Into th3 oth3r t3am'2 goal. To do thi2, th3 off3nd3rs hav3 to g3t pa2t th3 d3F3ns3 and th3 goali3. In oth3r word2, 3a2i3r 2aid than don3. Th3r3'2 a catch though. You can't u23 Your For3arm2 or hand2 to contact th3 ball. 2o, You guY2 want to plaY? I can mak3 th3 fi3ld and ball app3ar."

They all kinda shrugged and/or nodded.

"Gr4at! Let'2 divid3 t3ams. How manY oF u2 ar3 th3r3?"

I count heads.

"Crap. Th3r3 ar3 20 oF u2, but 2ollux can't r3allY plaY. AnYon3 wanna opt out?"

"I will" Aradia.

"Ok! You can t3ll 2ollux what2 happ3ning in th3 gam3. I'll g3t You a b3nch."

I make a bench next to us. Aradia leads him to it.

"Ok guY2, l3ts mak3 t3am2! Ok, how about N3p3ta, 3quiu2, Fi2h F*,"

"Hey! Wwhat wwas that that for?"

"Y0U R35P0ND3D 70 17."

He humphed.

"F3F3ri, Vri2ka, Tavro2, M3ulin, Horu22, and Damara For th3 Fir2t t3am. You guY2 can pick a color and 2tuFF iF You want."

They huddled, and started murmuring.

"And For th3 23cond t3am, l3t2 hav3 M33nah, Cronu2, Kurloz, Aran3a, Latula, Kankri, Mituna, RuFioh, and mY23lF For th3 23cond t3am. L3t2 huddl3."

We gather in close and lean forward. Some of our horns get in the way, so we just stand in a circle.

"Alright guY2, how 2hpuld w3 di2tribut3 plaY3r2? Mainly oFF3n2iv3, mainlY d3F3n2iv3, or 2om3wh3r3 in b3tw33n? I p3r2onallY think w3 2hould b3 mor3 c3nt3r3d around d3F3n23, but w3 can do som3thing 3l23."

"Hovw about wve split the players 3 defense, 3 offense? Since wve havwe a goalie."

(That sounds like a good plan.)

"H3 2aid, 'That 2ound2 lik3 a good plan.' I agr33."

"wow ya actually thougt a somefin useful for once"

"AnYon3 3l23?"

They all shake their heads. Not much of a surprise though. Most newcomers to the sport don't care about strategy.

"L3t2 think oF a t3am color."

"How 'bout neon yellow, doll?"

"2ur3. I'll g3t u2 j3r23Y2."

A bunch of loose neon yellow jerseys appear. We all slip them over our heads. Except Rufioh, who just ties it around one of his horns.

"Alright! You guY2 r3adY ov3r th3r3?"

The other team nods so I start to walk over to them.

"What t3am color did You guY2 d32id3 on?"

"We were supp8sed to get a color?"

"It2 not mandatorY, but r3com3nd3d."

"Ok. What c8lor shou8d we use?"

"Howw 'bout light blue?"

"2ur3. That'll work."

I make them light blue jerseys, and they put them on.

"L3t2 do thi2 thing."

I turn around and imagine a full- size soccer field, lush and grassy. Boom. Then I imagine the ball at my feet. x2 Boom Combo. A bench on the sideline for Sollux and Aradia, and that should do it. Also water bottles for everyone.

"Ok, l3t2 2tart!"

Everyone walks up to the field with small looks of wonder and curiosity. Some lean down and finger the grass. They all look kinda ridiculous. Even Kan picks a blade and inspects it.

"W3 probablY won't plaY too hard, so it's unlik3lY that anYon3 will g3t hurt. But ju2t to b3 2af3, I want 3quiu2 to b3 goali3, 2o h3 do32nt 3nd up kicking 2om3on3."

Equius nods and walks over to the light blue-rimmed goal.

"Who want2 to b3 goali3 on mY t3am?"

"1'll be goal1e... My horns should help."

"Ok, now that Youv3 s33n th3 Fi3ld, d32id3 who2 doing what."

We huddle again.

"Ok, who want2 oFF3n23, and who want2 d3F3n23?"

"i got offense, gill"

"(Defense)"

"I will be defensive."

(Defense)

"H32 b3ing d3F3n23, and 2o i2 Damara."

"I think I will 8e defense."

"I'll be defense or wvatewver."

"Omg Cronu2, You 2ound ridiculou2 wh3n You 2aY that!"

"i know, right?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ok, 2o that 2hould b3 all oF our d3F3n2iv3 plaY3r2. 3v3rYon3 3l23 i2 oFF3n23."

"Y3555."

"Ok, Ya r3adY ov3r th3r3?"

"uHH, yES,"

"Good. 3v3rYon3, to Your 2tarting po2ition2!"

We all scurry to our starting places.

"Who want2 to r3pr323nt th3 blu3 t3am?"

"I w8ll."

"2t3p into thi2 2ircl3. W3r3 going to do th3 kickoFF."

We both step into the center circle, our backs facing our team's goals. I grab the ball and put it at my feet.

"For our purpo232, I'm ju2t going to hav3 Aradia drop th3 ball b3tw33n u2. Aradia, can You com3 ov3r h3r3?"

She looks up, then flutters over.

"Can You drop th3 ball in th3 c3nt3r From about 20 F33t up?"

"Sure!"

She picks the ball up and flutters up.

"Ready?"

"Ye8h."

"Y3ah."

"3... 2... 1... GO!"


	6. Chapter 6

She drops the ball and all hell breaks loose. All of the offenders run up to the ball, trying to take control. A few times, a strong kick makes the ball soar over our heads, but the defenders manage to kick it back to the center. Dang they learn fast.

I have the ball, and am dodging the larger trolls left and right.

"Mituna! H3lp m3!"

He runs a rather awkward looking run towards me, but gets cut off by Tavros, a defender. Meenah rushes around from behind, and I pass to her. She takes the ball and skillfully dodges Meulin and Feferi.

"Go meenah, go!" Aradia yells.

I come up across the field from her and yell, "Op3n! Pa22 it to m3!" She complies and sends the ball flying. I reach up and knock it out of the air with my head, then continue dribbling down the field. The goal is 10 feet away, so I pull back my foot, then boot it as hard as I can. Equius dives to grab the ball, but it's just out of his reach. The goal net catches it instead. We all cheer and fist pump.

"What is it? Why is every0ne cheering?"

Aradia yells to Sollux,

"Neon yellow scored a goal!"

"Huh."

The game went on like this for about an hour, the score going back and forth. At one point, Mituna picks up the ball with his feet and tosses it up into the air. It falls back down, right onto the point of one of Tavros's horns. It was really frikin hilarious. Even the stoic Kurloz coveres his mouth as his shoulders shake with silent giggles.

"Ok 3v3rYon3, n33d a wat3r br3ak?" I yell. They all nod wearily.

I toss them water bottles, but only Vriska catches hers.

"5*!"

Mituna almost catches his, but it fumbles out of his clumsy little fingers.

I make sure to make Equius an indestructible water bottle so he wouldn't crush it upon catching it. Even so, it dents. Dang, son.

We all go silent, gulping the sweet, refreshing elixer that is water.

"2ollux, Aradia, You guY2 want wat3r?"

"Sure!"

"I d0nt care. Just give me 0ne."

I make them water bottles and toss Aradia hers. I walk over to Sollux and hand him his. They both take a few sips.

"R3adY to 2tart again?"

They all nod and put down their water bottles. We all get back to our starting positions.

"Now w3 2witch goal 2id32 2o it'2 Fair I gu322."

I switch the goal colors to illustrate my point. We all go to the opposite sides of the field.

"H3Y Aradia, You want to tak3 mY plac3 and plaY a bit? I can 2it out with 2ollux."

She looks excited and jogs over to where I am.

"I'll drop th3 ball."

I hover up with the ball in my hands.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

I drop the ball, and the game starts again. I fly over to the bench and sit with Sollux.

"What's happening right n0w?"

"Meenah ha2 th3 ball, pa223d to Mituna... OH stol3n bY Tav. Wait, I can 2till 23nd imag32 through mY h3ad. I can do a m3ntal liv32tr3am iF You want."

"Sure."

I focus, and concentrate on sending the images to Sollux.

"W0a, h0w d0es this w0rk?"

"It ju2t do32. I n33d to con23ntrat3 now."

"0k."

The game goes on. Meenah and Aradia score a co-op goal. Kurloz blocks a strong shot that Rufioh couldn't have blocked on his own. Blue scores a goal. Yellow scores two. Blue gets another goal. The score is now tied up (AN: it was tied before the water break). Sollux is on the edge of his seat, cheering when either team scores.

Vriska trips Tav, and he falls flat on his face. It's kinda funny, but I call her out on it.

"Vri2ka, com3 on! Your3 out oF th3 gam3."

"What? Why? I was 8nly having a little 8it of fun!"

"Not mY rul32. Com3 ov3r h3r3."

She huffs and walks over to the bench, and sits as far away from Sollux and I as she can.

I walk over to Tav as Mituna pulls him up. His face is covered in dirt.

"f* YOU VRISKA,"

She flips the bird at him.

"You ok, Tav? You f3ll pr3ttY hard."

"yEAH, i CAN KEEP GOING,"

"Continu3 th3 gam3, guY2!"

They keep playing for a little while longer. 2 more goals for each team.

Suddenly, the ball flies in my direction. I'm not looking at it, just concentrating on showing Sollux what's happening.

"STRUDA! L00K 0UT!" he yells.

The ball is inches from my face when I see it, and traveling fast. I don't even have time to process what's happening before the ball smacks me on the upper right side of my forehead. It hits my right side pair of horns, sending a sharp jolt of pain through my head. I think I hear a sharp crack. That can't be good. Oh look, long candy corn on the ground. Wait, s* that's my horn. Which is the last thing I see before falling backwards off of the bench and blacking out.

I jolt awake in the real world, feeling the tug of IV drips at my arm since I sat up too suddenly. I reach up to feel my horn. OW S* BAD IDEA! I cringe, and whimper in pain. I move my hand up to where the taller horn should be poking up. Key word should be. It's not there. I feel back on the pillow, and voila, there's my horn. I gently try to feel where it cracked. It broke off about two inches from the top of the smaller horn. S*.

I look over to the corner to see Ardeus still holding vigil for me. He's just waking up to the noise I'm making.

"H3Y th3r3 2l33pY h3ad." I say.

"Wh t h ppened to your horn?!"

"I wa2 plaYing 2occ3r with gho2t2 and I wa2 2itting out For a bit and th3 ball hit m3. Gu322 th3 damag3 carri3d ov3r into th3 r3al world. Now that I'm 2aYing thi2 out loud it 2ound2 r3allY r3tard3d."

"Well th t is... quite n interesting story..."

"It'2 tru3 though! Ju2t a2k th3 f3w r3maining troll2' dan232tor2!"

"Right..."

I sigh, leaning back. Ow jegus sat on my horn. I pick it up and turn it over in my hands, examining it.

"Oh, right! I n33d to l3t th3m know I'm ok. B3 right back!"

I flop onto the pillow and fall asleep.

"H3Y guY2 I'm back."

"JEGUS STRUDA Y0U F*ING SCARED US!"

"Calm down 2ollux, j33z. You thought that kill3d m3?"

"YES!"

"W3ll do I _look_ d3ad?"

"N0."

"MY point 3xactlY."

Kan looks at me with relief.

"Y9u are 9kay?"

"Y3ah. MY horn'2 bu2t3d though."

I reach down and pick up the broken horn.

"H3h3, 3quiu2, w3'r3 twinning."

"It seems that we are, lowb100d."

Nepeta giggles at this.

"1 D0N7 N0 480U7 U G415, BU7 1M D0N3 W17H 50CC3R."

"Oh h3ck Y32."

Everyone else nods in agreement.

"W3ll mY moirail i2 probablY worri3d about m3, 2o I 2hould b3 going. Aradia, I'm giving you control of this dreamscape, so you guys can have fun and stuff until I fall asleep again."

"Yay! Ok I promise to take care of it!"

"BY3!"

"Bye." they all respond.

"Hold on a 23c. Wh3r32 Aran3a?"

"She left when y0u blacked 0ut. Said she had business t0 take care 0f."

"2*, that's not good. Nothing You 2hould b3 con23rn3d with though. By3!"

I leave before I can confuse any of them any more.

"H3Y, I'm back."

"Good. One of the other gu rds w nted to spe k with you." He gives me a 'he's not on our side' look. Not sure how I knew that, but whatever.

He opens the door and lets in a buff guy with a bow slung across his back. He towered over both of us and had muscles so big that I knew he could snap me in half without even trying. I decide to keep my mouth shut this time.

"Do you happen to be Struda Captor?" he asks in a booming voice.

"Y32. What... what do You n33d?"

"Com3 with m3."


	7. Chapter 7

"But I can't. I'm not sur3 if I can walk Y3-"

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

I submit and gingerly pull out the IVs. I start to feel woozy when I do.

He drags me down the hall. S*, is he breaking my hand? I can tell that he isn't trying to pull too hard. But still, jegus man.

We come to the end of a long hallway, and stop in front of a purple door. No. Nononononononononono! I stop in my tracks out of fear. I know this door. I have heard screams of unrivaled pain and terror come from this door.

"I have come. I brought the mutant."

"Good. Let your sshelf in."

There is a seadweller behind that door. Oh crap. No, no F*! I start trembling, feeling my legs start to give out.

"I'm going to fall." I whisper. And I fall, but the guard holds me up by my wrist.

He opens the door of purple doom and continues to drag me. Nonono...

I start to have a panic/anxiety attack. I make strange pathetic whining sounds. I try to sink to the floor and curl up. I'm too unstable for this kind of pressure.

I'm dropped on a chair in front of a tall desk, and compose myself enough to sit up and look over the edge of the desk. I see an old seadweller at least twice my height. He has a superior glint in his eyes. He doesn't seem like the kind to have much mercy.

"Wh... what do You n33d... highblood?"

"I have heard rumorssh of you and another guard planning to... check out early if you wwill. Wwho issh thissh guard?"

I feel pale yellow tears fall down my checks.

"H3... h32 mY moirail. I'd lit3rallY rath3r di3 than t3ll You who h3 i2."

"Wwould you?"

"Y32. Th3 world oF th3 living i2 no long3r a good pla23 to 3xi2t For m3."

"Sir highblood, there was a guard with her in the room. I believe he is the traitor."

"It ssheemssh that we have found your moirail."

I feel myself break down. If I don't have Ardeus, then living no longer has purpose. I want to leave. Find my God Tier slab and kill myself there. At least I can jump more easily back and forth between the dream world and the real world.

"Duskus, pleasshe bring him here."

"Yes sir highblood."

He walks away, back where we came from.

"No... whY, whY now, WHy!"

"Sshettle down, girl. Why do you feel ssho attached to him?"

"H3... h3 wa2 th3 Fir2t on3 who talk3d to m3 out2id3 mY dr3am2."

"And wwho do you talk to in your dreamssh?"

"ImaginarY Fri3nd2." A lie.

"Ah."

"But... what ar3 You going to do to him?"

"He wwill be culled."

"NO! WHy!"

"Treasshon. The penalty issh death."

I curl up, and start crying silent tears. At least I can see him in my dreams. But why should he have to die? It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault...

At that moment, the guard pulls Ardeus in by the wrists. They are bound by iron cuffs, in the shape of the Cancer sign. Like the Signless. He looks at me with despair and fear.

He gasps as the other guard tugs at his wrists. I can see a trickle of indigo run down arm. They're hurting him.

"2top, Your3 hurting him!"

"Like I care. He is a traitor, and will be treated as such."

"But h3 wa2 ju2t h3lping m3! IF anYthing, You should kill m3. I don't car3 iF I liv3 or di3 anYmor3."

"Wwell then, if that issh your wwissh, then you wwill die right next to him. Your moirail, yessh?"

I nod. Nice going there. But honestly, this is better than living here for much longer.

"I wwill sshchedule the execution for three dayssh."

I nod again.

"But can I hav3 on3 Final r3qu32t?"

"Wwhat."

"All I want i2 a pair oF gla2232. On32 that match mY tru3 3Y3 colors."

"Vvery wwell then. Duskus, take them both back to her cell. Lock them up."

The other guard nods stiffly, and mutters, "Move it, traitors." We shuffle along with him.

Ardeus looks up at him in surprise at the guard's name.

"Duskus, is th t you? It's rdeus, from boot c mp ll those ye rs go."

The guard stiffens, if that's even possible for him to be even more so, and glances down at my moirail.

"Ardeus?"

"Yes! I didn't know you were positioned here!"

"Well, I am. I am not supposed to be conversing with prisoners. Silence."

We walk back to my cell, well now our cell, in silence.

When we get there, I wait for Duskus to leave then start whispering to him.

"Fall a2l33p with m3. You can m33t mY Fri3nd2."

"Um, ok."

We lay down next to each other, and doze off.

I look over next to me to see Ardeus , standing up and looking confused.

"Where re we?"

"MY dr3am2cap3. Thi2 i2 wh3r3 I m3t mY mat32prit."

"Your mat32prit? 2in23 wh3n?"

"About a month."

As I say that, Kankri and Mituna walk up, trailed by Aradia leading Sollux by the arm.

"H3Y guY2! Thi2 i2 mY moirail, Ard3u2."

"Hell9." "H1." "Hi there!"

Sollux just sighs and faces away. I direct an image of Ardeus to him, and he jumps a little, then nods.

"Hello. I he r you re Strud 's friends?"

"W3LL, M3 4ND 50LLUX 4R3 K1ND4 H3R C0U51N5 1F 7H47 M4K35 53N53."

"And I am her matesprit."

"I'm just her friend and we have the same zodiac sign!"

" h."

"W3ll, w3 hav3 2om3 n3w2. I'm hon32tlY not 2ur3 iF it2 good or bad, but-"

"From my perspective, it is b d."

"Ok, bad n3w2 th3n. W3 both ar3 going to b3 3x3cut3d in about thr33 day2."

"What? But why is this?"

"Tr3a2on."

Kan walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I r3allY would rath3r b3 d3ad than aliv3 at thi2 point. I don't car3 anYmor3. I can 2p3nd mor3 tim3 with You guY2."

"But... y9ur eyes will g9 6lank."

"I ord3r3d a pair oF gla2232, th3 sam3 color2 a2 mY 3Y32."

"But you won't be able to alter the dreamscape anymore!"

"R3m3mb3r, I gav3 th3 pow3r to You 'until I r3turn.' I 2till hav3 th3 pow3r to turn it ov3r to on3 oF You p3rman3ntlY. But You will not hav3 th3 pow3r to hand it back to m3."

"So who will it be?"

"It2 a tough d32i2ion, and it2 3FF3ct2 will b3 p3rman3nt. On3 oF You For 2ur3. W3ll, who want2 it?"

They're kinda taken aback at the sudden proposal of so much imaginary power. I have a /really/ strong imagination. It's the only thing that keeps me entertained.

"What a69ut me?"

"IF I giv3 it to You, You'll ju2t mak3 non-trigg3ring crap. 2o I don't think 2o."

"What about me?"

"You ar3 d3Finatly a po22ibilitY, Aradia. I can t3ll You don't hav3 anY 3vil int3ntion2."

"S0 apparently the blind dead guy d0esnt have a chance, but the eccentric g0d tier death fan girl is like the 0nly candidate."

"W3ll franklY, what u23 i2 limitl322 imagination iF You can't 233 what Your3 cr3ating?"

"G00d p0int."

"Ok, 2o Aradia, do You acc3pt?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I will grant You th3 pow3r onc3 mY phY2ical Form di32"

"Great! I promise to use the power wisely"

"That2 good. You guY2 want to do 2om3thing?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What do You want to do?"

They all shrug.

"N0t much I can d0, being all blind and helpless."

"Wait a minut3, I hav3 an id3a." I say, then turn around and imagine a pair of science/magic glasses that can grant the wearer vision if they are blind. I make the lenses blue and red.

"H3r3. Th323 ar3 imagin3d gla2232 that grant th3 w3ar3r vi2ion."

His face lights up with excitement.

"Y0u mean I w0nt be mfing helpless anym0re?"

"Ju2t in2id3 th3 boundari32 oF mY dr3amscpa3. And iF Aradia maintain2 it w3ll, th3n th3Y will r3main tangibl3 in th3 dr3am2cap3."

"Can I try them 0n?"

"H3r3 You go."

I hand him the glasses, and he eagerly takes them then put them on.

He looks startled, then shakes his head.

"W... w0a..."

"Do th3Y work?"

"HECK YEAH! This is amazing! I th0ught that the punishment f0r my stupid 0veruse 0f my p0wers and the fact that I'm a pr0phet w0uld c0ndemn me t0 eternal f*ing blindness. I'm n0t helpless anym0re, b*s! I d0nt have t0 be led ar0und like an idi0t, at l3a2t h3r3."

"N15H J0B 5D."

"Thank2 Tuna. Mind iF I call You that?"

"5UR3."

"Ok, ju2t making 2ur3."

x2 Awkward Silence Combo!

"I ju2t noti23d. WhY i2 it that 2ollux and Aradia ar3 th3 onlY po2t-2cratch troll2 that actuallY lik3 m3."

"Yeah, y0u did a pretty g00d j0b 0f making m0st 0f them hate y0u. I mean, KK is easy t0 make an enemy 0ut 0f, but s0meh0w y0u made Nepeta hate y0u t00. I think that's like, nearly imp0ssible."

"2tFu."

"Haha, it s0unds ridicul0us when y0u say that! I can defiantly see the family resemblance between y0u and Mituna."

"H3Y, look who 3l23 i2 hi2 dan232tor- non3 oth3r than 2ollux mfing Captor."

He just scowls. Oh, how I just _love_ cousin rivalry. I think studying that human disease called family has helped me. It's surprisingly applicable to random situations.

"Well, what d9 y9u wish t9 d9 at this gathering?"

"I dunno. What do You want to do?"

"I was thinking we c9uld plan ahead, as in when y9u... die."

"I2 thi2 hard For You to chok3 down? It2 r3allY not a big d3al For m3."

"*Sigh* I guess it is a 6it hard. I just d9nt want y9u t9 6e in pain, even if it's g9ing t9 eventually end."

"Aw, Your3 2o 2w33t!"

I pull him into a hug. He pulls his face back, then kisses me. Woah. Holy s*. Wow. Um, wow. At first I'm startled, but now I know to savor it. I hear Sollux and Mituna making gagging noises. Like Mituna hasn't kissed Latula at _least_ once. They are so immature. And ruining my kiss. I flip them the bird behind my back, and they just crack up. I can't believe I share some of their genes.

I hear Ardeus shifting uncomfortably behind us. Oh yeah, this must be awkward. I pull away, and turn to him. It's hard to satisfy both of my guys at the same time. Especially when they just met each other then I'm kissing one for the first time. Dang this is awkward. Kan seems a big disappointed that I had to cut our kiss short, but I gotta come through for my moirail.

"You ok, Ard3u2?"

"Yes. It just seems bit str nge to meet someone, then w tch them kiss my moir il."

"I gu322 that i2 kinda w3ird. But 2om3on3," I shoot a glare at the giddy Captor boys, and they just erupt into giggles. "F3lt that it wa2 a jok3."

Aradia starts giggling too. You have got to be frikin kidding me.

"What, y9u t99 n9w?"

"I guess so!"

Kan and I just roll our eyes in sync. Ok, that was kinda cute.

"50 R W3 JU2T G0NN4 W47CH U 2 M4K3 0U7, 0R WH47?"

"What, lik3 You hav3nt ki223d Latula."

He blushes bright yellow, matching his helmet.

"5HU7 UP!"

"It2 not fun wh3n p3opl3 mak3 a jok3 oF Your mat32prit'2 r3lation2hip with You, now i2 it?"

"N0. 172 N07 FUN."

"That2 what I thought."

Oh my gog no way is that Latula. I wave at her, and it seems that she sees Tuna and pulls out her skateboard to ride over.

"H33333333y!"

"H3Y Latula!"

"7UL1P!"

Mituna starts running towards her, then trips. Pffffft.

"0W, 5*!"

She pulls him up to his feet and hugs him. I can see that they're talking, but can't quite make out what they're saying. Tuna points to his knee, where a little splotch of yellow blood is forming. She kisses the scrape, then kisses him. Sollux and I look at each other, then make gagging sounds like he and Tuna did. Aradia starts laughing hysterically.

"570P! U G415 R 50 RUD3!"

"Ju2t r3turning th3 Favor!"

Even Ardeus covers his mouth with his hand to suppress giggles.

Finally, after what seems like hours, they walk over together.

"Wh4ts up?"

"N0t much. Have fun at y0ur make 0ut sessi0n?"

"G415!"

"Haha, Your3 on3 to 2p3ak. What w3r3 _you_ doing wh3n Kan and I w3r3 ki22ing?"

He looks at his feet in guilt.

"1M 50RY."

"Wo4, wh4t?"

"We are apparently matesprits n9w, Latula."

"Ok. How long h4s th1s b33n 4 th1ng?"

"N9t l9ng, a m9nth at the m9st."

"4h."

"So wh t would you all like to do?"

"I don't know! How about another Earth human sport?"

"No... I don't want mY oth3r horn brok3n oFF."

"W3 could pl4y som3 g4m3s. L1k3 v1d3o g4m3s."

"2ur3. What gam3 do You want to plaY? I can mak3 anYthing in thi2 dr3am2cap3."

"Hmm... How 4bout N3w Sup3r Grub Bros.? It's 34sy 3nough for som3on3 to pick up 4nd pl4y."

"Iv3 h3ard oF that b3For3. Th3r32 a v3r2ion on 3arth. It2 lik3, a cla22ic th3r3. I'll mak3 it."


	8. Chapter 8

I imagine the grub for the game lying on the floor, and a large computer to hook it up to. I also imagine 6 controllers. I made this version the slightly hacked version, with 6 players and infinite lives for each.

"4w sw33t, 1ts h4ck3d."

I nudge the grub a little, and it hisses in complaint. Hacked grubs tend to be irritable. But it starts the game nonetheless.

The title screen appears from the dark screen. It isn't much different, considering it has an Alternian-like landscape in the background; black and purple. 6 little pixelated trolls, a burgundy blood, olive blood, indigo blood, yellow blood, a jade blood, and a violet blood sea dweller, were running in sync towards the left of the screen screen. Latula, being the first player, selects the start button, and the tiny trolls all do an unrealistically large flip off the handle into the first level.

Latula is the burgundy blood character and has large swirly horns. You'd think that would prevent him from doing flips. But _no._ I'm the olive blood, who has one nubby horn, and one sharp horn. Aradia is the indigo blood, who has one tall straight horn and one tall curvy horn. Ardeus is the yellow blood, with forward facing lightning bolt horns. Kinda like someone ripped Eridan's horns off then stuck them on this troll backwards. Kankri is the jade blood. I love how he got the only girl character. She has medium-sized horns, one leaning forward a bit. Finally, Mituna is the purple blood, with tall straight horns.

"H4h4, our blood colors 4r3 tot4lly m1x3d up."

"0 Y4, 1M 4 H00K3R H1GH8L00D L1K3 CN!"

"Pfft! 1'm not going to s4y 4nyth1ng cons1d3ring th3r3s 4 r34l burgundY blood right h3r3."

"That's rather considerate! Oh look I'm a big strong indigo blood!"

"I'm an oliv3 blood! F33l mY 2hipping wrath!"

We all keel over laughing. This is amazing.

"I m yellow blood! He r me lithp!"

"Hey!" Sollux, Tuna and I say this in unison. Cute.

"It's true th9ugh. M9st 9f y9ur descendence lisp at s9me p9int in their lives."

"Oh no, look, I'm b3ing trigg3r3d bY Kan, oF all p3opl3!"

He just snorts and turns his attention to the screen.

With all of the laughing we've been doing, we didn't realize that the game started. We have all been thwarted by that first Loomba. (AN: Loombas are the equivalents of Goombas.)

"LuckilY, w3 all hav3 inFinat3 liv32."

"D3m h4cks do3."

She restarts the level, and this time we're actually paying attention. We all deftly jump over the Loomba, and Ardeus lands on its head, flattening it into nothing but a small puff of smoke.

We all continue on. Tuna experimentally mashes some of the buttons. His character shoots a harpoon from a spontaneous harpoon gun.

"0 C00L. 1 GU322 175 7H3 833 8U770N 70 4774CK."

We all start pressing the B button. My character swings a pair of nunchucks. Sweet. Ninja. Kankri's character stabs with a short dagger. Latula has a crescent sword. Ardeus uses a psionic blast of blue and red. Aradia swiftly shoots an arrow from a bow. The arrow hits Mituna, and his character disappears in a puff of smoke.

"W7F 4R4D14!"

"Sorry! That was an accident"

He huffs, but his character quickly respawns. This time he jumps up and gets some extra height on my head. Not sure how he wasn't impaled by the horns. But oh well. Grubtendo logic.

We mess around for a while like this. We barely make it to the finish line before the timer runs out. Mituna falls off of cliffs. Ten times. _Ten._ he is so horrible at this. He isn't really good at much.

After every death, he beat himself up. Latula had to comfort him. If there was a life counter, Tuna would have gotten at least five game overs from enemies, cliffs, and everything you could possibly die on.

Finally, we make it to the end if the level. That took so long. Jegus.

"FinallY. Took u2 long 3nough. What with Tuna Fi2h ov3r th3r3 dYing 3v3rY Fiv3 23cond2."

"5HU7 UP." he mumbles. His checks are tinted yellow from crying. Latula gives me a look that tells me to stop.

I move over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"H3Y, Tuna, it2 ok. It2 Your Fir2t tim3 plaYing. You 2houldnt F33l bad."

He sniffs and turns away from us, crossing his arms.

"How about w3 do 2om3thing 3l23? I'll Find 2om3thing that Your3 good at. I promi23."

"Y0U... Y0U W1LL?"

"Y3ah bro, th3r32 got to b3 2om3thing."

He smiles a little and wipes his eyes. He gives me a hug. Aww, he's so sweet.

"Ok, 2o what do You want to do, Tuna?"

"1 D0N7 KN0. *sniff* WH47 D0 Y0U 7H1NK?"

"Hmm..."

"How 4bout w3 w4tch l1k3 GrubTub3 v1d3os or som3th1ng?"

"5UR3."

"I can probablY u23 Trollian Fuch2ia to hack th3 d32troY3d 23rv3r2."

"Wo4, wh4ts th4t?"

"It2 th3 3mpr322'2 v3r2ion oF Trollian. I hack3d it oFF oF h3r 2up3r comput3r thing."

"Didn't kn0w y0u were a hacker."

"What 3l23 am I 2uppo23d to do For hour2 at a tim3 with onlY mY comput3r and mY imagination?"

He just shrugs. I make the game grub on the ground disappear and replace it with some slightly larger speakers and a keyboard. I sign in to Trollian and it leads to the Fuchsia page.

"What the f* is this bs"

All of the pre and post-scratch ancestors' names were listed on the sidebar, as well as the members of the Midnight Crew, Calliope and Caliborn, and all of the pre and post-scratch humans. All of the guards were listed too, including Ardeus.

"Thi2 i2 what th3 3mpr322 2332."

That left them speechless.

"5H3... 574LK5... U5?..."

"W3ll 2o do I."

"Umm... how 4bout you g1v3 us th3 b3n3f1t of th3 doubt 4nd just h4ck th3 s3rv3rs."

"Yeah just do that"

"Ok. 2orrY. I didn't know You guY2 would b3 2o... Y3ah."

I see Tuna's hands clench. Uh oh. He's about to go bipolar on us. I exchange a glance with Latula.

"WH47 M4K5 Y0U 7H1NK 7H47 Y0U C4N W47CH U5 L1K3 7H15! 1 7H0UGH7 Y0U _L1KD_ U5!" he yells at the top of his lungs. His face is yellow again, but this time with anger.

"Tun4, b4b3, your3 go1ng b1pol4r 4g41n. C4lm down."

"1 W1LL N07 C4LM D0WN!"

He turns to face me.

"4ND Y0U! Y0U 4R N0 83773R 7H4N 7H3 C0ND3222 H3R53LF! WHY 4M 1 3V3N H3R3? 1 D0NT W4N7 70 83 4NYW3R _N34R_ 4 534 DW3LL3R 5UK-UP!"

He throws a poorly-aimed punch at me, only missing me by a few inches. I jump back in surprise.

"Tun4, stop b3for3 you hurt som3on3! Pl34s3!"

"0U774 MY W4Y, 8*!"

He starts running away, stomping his feet. I watch after him in dismay. How does Latula have enough patience to stay with him?

After he gets about 100 feet away, he stops, sits down, thinks for a minute, then sulks back towards us.

"50RY GUY2..."

"It2 ok."

"8U7 175 N07. 175 N07!"

He curls up and covers his head with his arms, which proved difficult considering he still has his helmet on.

"D1D 1 HUR7 4NY0N3?"

"Tri3d to punch m3, but You mi223d."

"1M 50RY..."

"No, it2 not a big d3al, r3allY. I know that Your logic and 2tuFF wa2 cloud3d. It2 ok."

I sit down next to him and rub his back. I can hear him crying underneath his arms. Latula sits on the other side of him, and hugs him. He looks up at her, pale yellow tears still running down his cheeks, and hugs her back.

I feel the now-familiar tug of waking up. Ardeus looks confused, and I assume that he feels it too.

"W3'r3 waking up it 233m2. BY3! Hop3 You F33l b3tt3r Tuna!"

We wake up together, and I sit up.

"Th t w s... quite the n p."

"It r3allY wa2, wa2nt it?"

"Ye h. Wh ts up with th t Mitun guy?"

"H3 had an accid3nt b3For3 h3 di3d. P3opl3 saY that h3 ov3ru23d hi2 p2ionic pow3r to prot3ct hi2 Fri3nd2. H3 2u2tain3d brain damag3 From it, and ha2 a doubl3 p3r2onalitY. Th3 whol3 thing i2 2hroud3d in mY2t3rY. Kurloz wa2 th3 onlY 3Y3 witn322."

"I h d no ide ."

"Not manY know that about him. H3 do32nt lik3 to talk about it."

"Hmm. Well then how do you know th t?"

Awkward silence.

"I... it wa2 th3 Trollian Fuch2ia. That wa2 what 23t him oFF in th3 Fir2t pla23. Wait a 23cond... I... I cau23d him to go into hi2 oth3r p3r2onalitY... and now h32 up23t about it... uuugh."

I slump down. I messed up. I made Mituna all upset, and it's my fault. I never should have shown them my home page for Trollian. S*.

"Hey, he'll get over it. He's h d thous nds of sweeps to get used to being like this. I'm sure he's ok."

I sit up, realizing I'm being a wiggler. I lean against the wall and nod.

"Wh t do you w nt to do?"

"I dunno."

"W nn w tch those GrubTube videos you were t lking bout?"

"2ur3. Ju2t giv3 m3 a minut3."

I get to work on my computer, auto-signing in to Trollian, then hacking the broken servers.

I reach the GrubTube homepage.

"What do You want to watch?"

"Hmm... oh, when I w s younger, there w s this ch nnel th t took p rt the secret me nings of v rious g mes, their ch r cters, nd v rious other spects of the g mes. I remember those videos being interesting."

"Tho23 2ound cool! What wa2 th3 chann3l call3d?"

"I think the Grub Theorists." (AN: Yes, this is based off of the youtube channel The Game Theorists. MASSIVE DISCLAIMER)

I type it into the search bar near the top of the screen.

About 300 results turn up. I click the top result, being the channel. It leads me to a channel page where they apparently had a lot of videos, and three different trolls sharing it. I scroll through the 'Favorites' bar, and find one that looks interesting. It's about how the burgundy blood that Latula played as in Super Grub Bros. is secretly a hemospectrum suckup. Wow. Oh jegus this is eye-opening.

We watch other videos, each about 15 minutes long. At one point, a bucket flashes across the screen for ironic illustration purposes. Ardeus shudders. I realize that at one point, he had to meet the demand of the drones that came knocking at hive doors. Huh.

The day passes as we surf GrubTube. Two hours later, we're watching stuff that was in no way related to the original search. It kinda works like that.

**AN: Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Hawaii. There might be wifi in the hotel room, and there might not me. If there isn't, then I won't be able to update for about a week. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

~~2.5 DAYS LATER~~

This is it. The last day of our lives. It will only be a few hours until our public executions. We've spent our final days looking around the web, surfing that s* like it was begging "SURF MEH." Also playing in our dreams with Sollux, Tuna, Aradia, and Latula. But that's beside the point.

I look at Ardeus, and see a strange emotion. One I had never seen before in his eyes. Fear. He still has a primal self-preservation instinct. Mine is practically nonexistent. But I'm sure he still has something to live for.

"Ar3 You aFraid?"

"Y... yes."

"WhY? What do You still hav3 to liv3 For?"

"My m tesprit."

Crap. I didn't know he had a matesprit. Craaaaaaap. Nononono.

"You... You hav3 a... mat32prit?"

"Yes. She is burgundy blood. I... haven't seen her in sweeps. But we m de promise to rem in loy l to e ch other."

"Nooo, crap. S*. Nono." I start to have a guilty breakdown. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I wouldn't hav3 dragg3d You into thi2 iF I had known. WhY didn't You t3ll m3?"

"I-"

"It2 mY Fault. I mad3 You a traitor and now Your mat3sprit will n3v3r know what happ3n3d. F*****."

I start pacing, head in my hands. No, it's all my fault.

"Strud , it's fine. Get it together. We only h ve few living hours left. Let's m ke the best of them."

I stop pacing. I look at him, and nod.

"Ok. I want to mak3 an impr322ion on th3m. I want th3m to know that what th3Yr3 doing i2 wrong." I want to make an impact.

"Kind of like the Signless?

"Y3ah."

"Ok. Let's pl n on it."

I nod, and we sit down against the wall next to each other.

Three hours later, I hear the stiff sound of feet marching towards us. This is it.

"Traitors, come." That's all he says. He opens up the cell door, and binds both of our wrists with the Cancer zodiac cuffs.

He leads us down the long hallways, now seeming so much shorter. We walk in silence.

After a few minutes, we reach a door. The guard puts his hand to a small panel, and it slowly swings outward. I see a crowd. And a wall with two chains hanging from it. There's an executioner standing off to the side, a bow in his hand. Ardeus gulps. I reach over to touch his hand.

"233 You on th3 oth3r 2id3." I whisper.

Another guard walks up and takes me by my aching wrists. He opens the cuffs up and removes them. He pulls my arms up so that they are above my head, and binds them there. I see the first guard doing the same to Ardeus. I gulp.

They both bring us to a platform below the chains. We are attached to them by the cuffs. Ow. Hurts already.

"For traitorous acts and direct opposition to the empress, Struda Captor and Ardeus Xenoan will be executed today." F* that guy.

"Any last words?"

"Y32 actually. I hav3 a F3w." Weren't expecting that, were you, b*s?

"I hav3 b33n rai23d h3r3. MY whol3 liF3, Iv3 b33n told that I am a compl3t3 and udder Failur3. And now, bY th3 hand that lik3lY h3lp3d in mY cr3ation, I will b3 cull3d. But I won't go qui3tlY, oh no. I hav3 F3lt too much pain, too much guilt, too much 2orrow, to di3 without a Fight. Th3 onlY r3a2on I hav3nt tri3d to 32cap3 i2 b3cau23 that would b3 2tupid. What2 th3 point in that iF I'm going to ju2t b3 r3captur3d and tortur3d 3v3n mor3? 2o I will do thi2. I will do a2 much damag3 a2 I can b3For3 Mr. F*Fac3 h3r3 Fir32 that gogd* arrow."

The guards tensed at this.

"G3t r3adY to F33l pain a2 You n3v3r hav3, a2 I hav3 mY whol3 LIf3!" I scream and throw my head back, two wide beams shooting from my eyes, one purple and one lime green. I concentrate on averting my power away from Ardeus. All of the audience and surrounding trolls suddenly keel over and cry out. Yes. Make them pay.

The archer struggles to his feet, face contorted in pain. He raises his bow shakily, and tries to load an arrow. Nope.

His screams ring out above the others'. I see bright indigo blood. He won't last much longer. Oh, there he goes.

I look directly at the one who seems to be the head guard, and I let up my powers for a moment.

"You. You will paY _d3arlY_ For Your crim32." He collapses as I focus only on him. More indigo blood.

This is definitely taking out 99% of my powers. But it's worth it.

I look over at Ardeus, and see he is braced for something. I see an archer who's face is covered in cerulean blood. I don't even have time to say anything before the arrow flies. Time slows down. The arrow does slow rotations in the air.

"NO! NO! yOU WILL DI3!"

I launch everything I have at the archer. His back arches and he screams until he's hoarse. Soon, he's lying in a pool of the cerulean blood. The force of the blast knocks the arrow off trajectory, away from Ardeus.

I feel pleased with myself, then a sudden movement draws my attention. I then remember that I had glasses on. Well I think those are broken.

Apparently, they brought in another archer, and he is now raising his bow to my chest. Crap, why am I suddenly so tired? I'm covered in my own yellow blood. But it's not really yellow blood, is it? It's littered with fuchsia and cerulean blood. Off color. It's… too light,

I see the arrow fly, and whisper to myself,

"2taY 2trong..."

Then nothing.

* Just...

* Nothing.

I gasp. I'm... where? Nowhere. Somewhere. I have to be somewhere. But where? I don't see anything that isn't just... blankness, for lack of a better word.

I stand up, and look around. Oh look, I still have my glasses. But wait. Why did I have those... in the first place? I was in... my jail cell, yes. And... they were going to execute me! Hold on. What?

I take the glasses off and look in the reflection, expecting to see my weird eyes. Wait. I see my face... and my hair... and my mouth... but my eyes are blank. Why are they blank? No. Wait, no. I'm... dead?

I really look at my surroundings now, and see a guard in the distance. He look familiar... Ardeus!

I run over. Why do my legs feel weird? Upon closer examination, he is as confused as I am. His eyes are blank too. Did they execute us? I think they did.

"Where are we?" Hold on, why didn't I use my quirk?

"I don't know… this is all very strange." See, he did it too.

"Why aren't we talking in our quirkth?"

"I... do not know. Let's start using them g in."

"Ok. I think w3 n33d to Find... Kankri? Ye2, him. And uhh... Mituna... 2ollux and Aradia… and Latula. WhY i2 3v3rYthing 2o FuzzY?"

"I don't know, but we should find them."

We start walking. I have this feeling that we're going in the right direction, and decide to just trust it.

I don't seem to have a sense of time, so later, I see some figures in the distance. Is that a red sweater? I think… Kan? Yeah, he wore that, so it must be him.

"Kan… i2, i2 that You?"

"Struda?"

"Y3ah."

He saw me, and waved me over. Everyone else saw me and Ardeus and waved. We jog over.

As we near, I hear Latula gasp, then everyone else.

"What i2 it?"

"You… you two… 4r3 you guys d34d?"

"We think so. Everything's kind of confusing right now."

"I'm… sure it is… what happened t9 y9u?" He has a concerned look on his face.

"Um… I'm pr3ttY 2ur3 w3 w3r3 3x3ctu3d? Y3ah."

Kan reaches up, and slowly takes off my glasses. He bites his lip.

"H9w l9ng have y9u had these? The glasses, I mean."

"Uh, 2in23 Y32t3rdaY."

"9h."

"Why is everything so confusing right now? I don't underst nd."

"M0st are dis0riented right after they die."

"Mm."

We stand around for a minute, and suddenly Kankri starts sobbing into my shoulder.

"What2 wrong?"

"Y9u had t9 die such a h9rri6le and painful death. It's n9t fair f9r y9u!"

"H3Y, I'm h3r3 with You, and For m3, that2 all that matt3r2." I whisper in his ear. I pull him into a full embrace, and he dampens my shoulder with his crying. Well, I hope Aradia knows what a washing machine is. This is going to be one heck of a red stain.

"Shhh, it2 ok Kan. I didn't di2app3ar. I'll alwaY2 b3 h3r3 For You."

He wipes his face with his sleeve, and gently pulls away.

"Wow K4nkr1, 1 n3v3r thought 1 would n3v3r s33 you br34k down l1k3 th4t."

"Please, shut y9ur m9uth. The 9nly thing that c9mes 9ut 9f it is hurtful and triggering taunting. I am n9t feeling my 6est at the m9ment, and w9uld appreciate if y9u w9uld refrain fr9m addressing me right n9w. I simply cann9t deal with y9u. My matesprit just _died_. It wasn't funny f9r y9u when y9u f9und 9ut that Meenah killed Mituna, was it? N9. Even if I'm still with her, it is saddening and depressing that she had t9 g9 thr9ugh s9 much pain and t9rture t9 get th9se blank eyes. Y9u really have n9 idea, d9 y9u? She has _never_ seen the m99n_ 9r_ sun, never w9ken up 9n Derse 9r Pr9spit, they were 96literated 6ef9re she knew they even _existed_. She had n9 lusus. N9 hive t9 call her 9wn. All she had t9 her name was 9ne set 9f maid's cl9thes and an ancient lapt9p that w9uld make any 9ther tr9ll cringe. She hasn't kn9wn the j9y 9f friends, enemies, any9ne wh9 cared a69ut her. The 9nly tr9lls she has kn9wn are the C9ndesce and her fleet 9f heartless blue bl99ded guards, 9nly 9ne 9f which actually had a s9ul. Th9se present are the 9nly 9nes that she can call friends-"

"Kan, pl3a23. I don't car3 iF You ar3 a total t3ddY b3ar or a ston3-hard guY who will not crY iF a hooFb3a2t 2at on hi2 Foot. CrY iF You n33d to."

I stop him mid-rant because I feel a headache coming on.

"Ugh. I think You gav3 m3 a migrain3."

"Do3snt h3 g1v3 us 4ll migr41n3s?"

Kan gets red in the face with anger, and looks like he wants to strangle Latula. Dang, she is quite the instigator.

"Latula, how about You 2top?" I gave her a 'You better stop like now' face.

Kan hisses. Uh oh.

"Kan… I know it2 trigg3ring, but You n33d to calm down, ok?"

"GRRR…"

I motion behind me for everyone to back up. I learned sign language one time when I was bored, so I sign out behind my back for Latula to apologize.

"H3y K4nkr1, 1m sorry, ok? 1 d1dnt m34n to tr1gg3r you."

He just hisses at her, and walks over to stand next to me. His white eyes seem to get a red tint. Oh he's pissed.

"Y0u remind me 0f h0w I used t0 be. All bip0lar and stuff."

"Why… did y9u change?" He says, a hint of a hiss still in his voice.

"Dying a few times changes a man. I used t0 beat myself up ab0ut everything 0r lash 0ut at any0ne wh0 tried t0 help me. I'm a bit m0re laid back n0w. I like having s0me 0f my visi0n back th0ugh. N0t having the v0ices 0f the imminently deceased in my head is nice."

"That is… certainly interesting. I have 6een rather em9ti9nally unstable, haven't I? I ap9l9gize." The hiss leaves his voice as he calms down. He puts an arm around my shoulder and leans into my side.

"Are you and Ardeus feeling ok?"

"Y3ah. I F33l... almo2t lik3… tran2par3nt. Ya know?"

"T0 s0me extent. I felt that way when I was half-dead. I'm technically alive n0w, but I'm blind with0ut these glasses, as all pr0phets are 0r will be."

"Wo h."

I look myself over, and realize that I'm wearing the stupid maid's clothes. I'm not a frikin Maid, I'm an Heir!

"Ugh. I'm w3aring th3 maid'2 cloth32 again -_-."

"I think I might be able to fix that!"

Aradia concentrates on me, and my maid's clothes disappear, and my dream clothes reappear.

"YaY! Thank2!"

"Hehe, I like th9se cl9thes 6etter."

"3xcu23 m3? Who ar3 You and what hav3 You don3 with Kan?"

He looks confused, then covers his mouth.

"9h, I am s9rry. Was that triggering? F9r m9st that w9uld 6e-"

"No. Ju2t 2hut up."

Mituna hides a giggle. Kan flips him the bird behind his back. Like I didn't see that.

"So re there ny perks to being de d? t ll?"

"N07 R3LY."

"Well s*."

My mind starts wandering, and I think of a question.

"What do all oF th3 gho2t2 do in th3ir fr33 tim3?"

"W3 M057LY 517 4R0WND. N07 4 H0L L07."

"Mm."

"Som3t1m3s w3 3xch4ng3 lif3 stor13s."

"R3allY?"

"Y3ah, tot4lly."

"Oh."

"W33V H34RD 3CH 07H3R5' 50 M4NY 71MZ. C4N W3 H33R Y0R5?"

"It2 not v3rY int3r32ting, but I'll t3ll You."

Kan looks at me, apparently surprised that I would agree so readily.

"I'm ju2t going to drop my quirk for a bit ex2ept for the 2."

I take a deep breath


	10. Chapter 10

"A2 mo2t of you know, I wa2 a genetic experiment created by the Conde2e. 2he combined the genetic material of the 2erket2, 2erulean blood, the Captor2, yellow blood, and the Peixe22, fuch2ia blood. They were expecting me to average out at an olive blood or 2ome blue blood, but I gue22 the yellow blood gene2 were the 2tronge2t, which landed me yellow blood. However, it i2 2lightly lighter than normal yellow blood."

I tell Aradia to make me a knife, and one lands in my hand. I make a small line on my palm, and show them the light yellow blood.

"Can I see that knife?"

"2ure, 2ollux."

He makes a small line on his palm. He holds his hand up next to mine. My blood is a shade or two lighter than his.

"2o in a way, I am a triple mutant. My eye2 are- oop2, were- strange color2 for any troll; purple and light green.

"I lived in a jail cell for mo2t of my life. When I wa2 younger, I had a small re2piteblock, with a fake window. But when I got defiant, the Conde2e moved me to the jail cell. 2he believed that I had 2trong p2ychic power2, which I didn't. In2tead, I had the gift of Communication. Telepathy, 2ending 2omeone image2 through my mind, 2tuff like that. But 2he didn't even bother to know thi2. 2he for2ed me to torture inno2ent lowblood2. They had been kidnapped, 2tolen from their hive2 or their job2 in 2pace. They had done no wrong. 2he threatened to publicly execute them. I had no choi2e. I had 2ome attacking power, and it really hurt to u2e it. What it did wa2 2how the victim how much pain I wa2 in. It hurt. It alway2 either gave the troll phy2ical damage and/or mental damage, or… death. Every time I would pa22 out. Eventually, the mental over exertion caught up to me, and I 2u2tained brain damage. I developed a li2p, and wa2 unable to u2e telepathy anymore. But my offen2ive power2 were 2till 2trong. I wa2 in the infirmary for about a week, dizzy and confu2ed. That2 when I 2lept a lot.

"A little before that, Ardeu2 and I has been planning to e2cape with one other guard. When I wa2 in the infirmary, another guard took me to a violet blood. He wa2 really 2cary. I gue22 he found out about our e2cape plan, and 2enten2ed Ardeu2 to death. I didn't want to be alone, 2o I 2aid that the violet blood 2hould kill me in2tead. He ended up 2enten2ing both of u2. The date wa2 2et for three day2 from then, e22entially three day2 ago. They threw Ardeu2 into my jail cell with me, and it wa2 then that we realized that we were pretty 2trong moirail2. We kept each other from completely breaking down emotionally multiple time2. I wa2nt 2cared 2o much of dying than the pain that it would en2ue. It really hurt. But anyway2, Ardeu2 apparently had a mate2prit that he didn't tell me about until an hour before the execution. Thi2 girl who he ha2nt 2een in 2weep2. He wa2 afraid of dying becau2e he didn't want to leave her. Good thing he ha2 me, otherwi2e he would've had a tear-2tained blue fa2e throughout the execution.

"2o when they chained u2 to the Can2er 2ign cuff2, kinda like the pendant I 2aw Aranea wearing, I 2uddenly went all bi-polar angry. I gave a weird little 2peech, but I wa2 too angry too remember."

"It w s something like 'bl h bl h r nt bl h I w s r ised here nd by the s me h nd I w s cre ted I will be culled bl h bl h I won't go quietly bluh bluh huge b*."

Man, that bird flipped so hard, it did a f*ing pirouette off the balance beam that is my hand.

"Anyway2… I wa2 hecka pi22ed, 2o I relea2ed the full power of my offen2ive p2ychic abilitie2. I had to make 2ure that I didn't hurt Ardeu2 though, 2o that took 2ome extra power. Everyone wa2 2creaming on the ground, looking like they were having the wor2t day. I killed the fir2t archer. Then they brought another one in and tried to pull a bow on Ardeu2, 2o I blew hi2 eardrum2 out with p2ychic noi2e. He died. But then I gue22 that wa2 the maximum capa2ity of my power2, becau2e I 2uddenly got really tired. I 2aw yet another archer try to 2hoot me. I couldn't defend my2elf, and hone2tly, I didn't want to have to watch Ardeu2 die. 2o I ju2t bra2ed my2elf. There wa2 a lot of ju2t… whitene22. Numbne22. Nothing. My mind wa2 fuzzy, then I found Ardeu2… and now here I am."

They all stare at me in shock. I'm surprised Mituna's chin didn't touch the floor. I guess they had no idea, did they?

"J3gu2 guY2, iF Your mouth2 w3r3 op3n anY mor3, a 2warm oF b332 could Fly in with room to 2par3."

Sollux stops gaping long enough to grin at my metaphor. He raised bees, didn't he? Yeah. I kinda like bees too. They were vital to Earth's well-being.

"1… 1 H4D N0 1D34 7H47… 7H47 Y0U…" he literally has no words to describe what he's trying to say.

"This… is interesting. I had n9 idea that y9u were a 'genetic mutant', pard9n my p9tentially triggering language. I always th9ught y9u were a n9rmal yell9w 6l99d with a6n9rmal eyes-"

"2HUT IT!" I guess this is what triggering is. I don't mind being called a mutant, it's been watered down for me, but anything about my genetics and I just do a f*ing pirouette off the perfectly sane handle.

"I'm s9rry, it was an accident, I swea-"

"yOU DO _NOT_ M3NTION My G3N32 UND3R _ANy_ 2IRCUM2TAN23!" I rip my glasses off. Mituna cowers in the background.

"Y-Y0UR 3Y35…"

I stop yelling at Kan long enough to look over to him.

"What about th3m!?"

"TH3Y… TH3Y H4V3… 50M3 C0L0R…" he whimpers.

What? I'm supposed to be all blank-eyed and dead. Right?

"Aradia, mak3 m3 a mirror pl3a23."

She makes a mirror appear in my outstretched hand.

I look into it, and see pale yellow pupils, with a fan of pale green coming out of it. Same with the other eye, but light purple instead of green.

"WtF?"

"Wo4, wh4ts up with your 3y3s? 1 m34n th3yr3 tot4lly r4d 4nd 4ll, but, cons1d3r1ng your3 d34d, th3yr3 k1nd4 cr33py."

They are really weird. Kan opens his mouth to interject, but I cover his mouth before he can rant. I'm not in the mood.

"They might 0nly be like that when y0ure 'triggered?'" He emphasizes 'triggered' with air quotes.

"Try calming down it might help"

I take deep breaths and try to forget about what Kan said. Ok, calm.

I glance at the mirror again, and this time the yellow is gone, but my eyes still have the tie-dye look with the colors they used to be. Cool.

"At l3a2t I won't hav3 nightmar3 fu3l 3Y32 anYmor3. Just cool on32."

"7H475 83773R."

"2orrY I 2car3d You, Tuna."

"7H475 0K."

"I believe I am at fault as well. I ap9l9gize as well. 6y the way, what was it that I said that set y9u 9ff, Struda?"

"I'm rath3r… 23n2itiv3… about mY g3n32. Th3 _on3 thing_ I can't control i2 th3 onlY thing that oth3r2 would kill m3 For. IF You 2o much a2 _r3F3ran23_ mY g3n32 again, I will kill You."

"I d9 n9t 6elieve that is p9ssible t9 kill a gh9st."

"COUGHCOUGHlord3ngli2h"

"Right. I will respect y9ur 69undaries."

"45 4 M475HP… M473557P… F*, 1 C4N7… 1 C4N7… D4MM17… 7UL1P… H3LP…"

"1ts ok Tun4, s4y 1t w1th m3, m4t3,"

"M473."

"spr1t."

"5H5PR17."

"Y34h, l1k3 th4t! Good job!"

"Haha, y0u can't say matesprit?"

"5H47 UP!"

Sollux giggles at Mituna's reaction.

"S9llux, I 6elieve this may 6e s9mewhat trig-"

"Oh mY gog do You n3v3r 2hut Your f*ING Fac3?"

"Trust m3, 1v3 tr13d. H1s mouth runs so much, 1t should b3 sw34t1ng."

She punches him lightly in the arm, and I see him twitch.

"(Latula, phy2ical contact i2 on3 oF hi2 trigg3r2. Car3Ful.)"

"(Th3n how com3 h3 do3snt m1nd you touch1ng h1m?)"

"(WhY do You think? I'm hi2 mat32prit.)"

"(Oh y3ah.)"

"(WH47CH4 W15P3R1N 480U7?)"

"(2tFu.)"

"Why all the *twitch* whispering?" Kan asks. S* he's triggered.

"Kan, calm down bro. It2 ok."

"N9, it is n9t '9k'. She t9uched me."

"Com3 on, grow up-"

"I AM N9T 9K WITH ANY PHYSICAL C9NTACT! IF Y9U W9NT RESPECT MY 69UNDARIES, I W9NT RESPECT Y9URS!"

I move towards him, but he is so angry that he doesn't even notice. He jerks when I hug him, then the fire in his eyes dies down. He hugs me back.

"233, it2 not that bad." I whisper.

He nods and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"U 0K N0W?"

"Yes. I believe I am."

Latula carefully treads up to him and speaks gently to him.

"1'm sorry bro. Th4t w4s d3f1n4tl3y _not_ r4d. 4t 4ll."

"It wasn't. 6ut I accept y9ur ap9l9gy."

"3v3rYon3 good? Good? L3t2 do 2om3thing. Aradia, can You mak3 a comput3r?"

"Here you go"

"Thank2."

I turn the screen away from everyone so I can hack GrubTube in peace. I get on, and find all the cat videos. All of them.

"Two word2: cat vid3o2."

"Y4Y! 7H05 R 50 CU73!"

They all gather around the screen to watch cats falling in boxes, playing with catnip toys, and bringing their owners "presents."

Based on how many we watched, and how long each one was, we were looking at the screen for about three hours. THREE!

I lean back to stretch, and out of the corner of my tie dye eye (hey, that rhymes!) I see… hold on is that Meenah?

"RUN! -ENGLIS)( IS H-ER-E! _RUN!_"


	11. Chapter 11

Oh s*. We all jump to our feet and sprint away. I hear a roar. S* s* s* s* s*!

"ARADIA BIG HOV3R BOARD NOW!"

She makes a hover board appear along side us, and we all hop on.

"W3 n33d to g3t m33n4h!"

I turn the board around and grab Meenah's hand, and pull her aboard (get it, aBOARD? This isn't the time to be making puns though.) She breathes heavily, and lays down.

"Are y9u 9kay?"

"yeah… *huff* fine… he wants to… *huff* kill us…"

"Oh 2*."

I kick the hover board controls into hyper overdrive. We zoom across my dreamscape, just as a huge green monster lumbers into view.

"We're nearing the dreamscape b0rder."

Crap.

The board phases, then disappears completely. We're screwed.

"yOU GUy2, RUN! ILL HOLD HIM Off! ARADIA, MAK3 M3 A LIGHTBOW!"

She steps inside the border, and one appears in my hands.

"NOW RUN!"

They sprint off, and I turn around. This is it. I have a feeling this is what the universe had me created for. Everything has a purpose. Even me.

The only thing I have to defend my friends with is a bow. All of my psychic powers are gone. This is all I have.

I bolt in the direction of Lord English. He's only about 20 feet away when I juke to the left. He sees me, and roars. I run away from him, in the opposite direction this time. I turn around to backpedal and shoot him in one of those strange, terrifying eyes. He rears, and comes at me harder. I load another arrow as fast as I can, then shoot him in the peg leg. He stumbles, then slams his fist down. The entire dreamscape turns black. Cracks run out from under his fist, changing colors in a seizure-inducing rainbow.

I jump, and the cracks go right under me. I try to land on the solid part of the blackness. I only get part of my foot on a small island. I teeter back, falling onto another island. I scramble to my feet, and raise the bow. But as soon as I do, English knocks it out of my hands. I gulp, then start hopping from island to island, evading his claws.

He pulls out that ridiculously large golden machine gun, and starts shooting at me. One hits my forearm, and I scream. Another hits my hand on the other arm. Then my thigh. I fall to the ground. I try to drag myself away with just my body and leg. I feel another bullet hit my back. I can't feel my legs now. My vision starts clouding over with light yellow and black. I'm laying in a pool of my own mutant blood. I feel tears run down my cheeks. Another bullet hits farther up on my back, and let out the loudest scream I can. I try to send a telepathic message to Kan. It hurts like f* but I press on.

"Lov3 You…"

A final bullet hits the base of my neck. I'm soaked in yellow. The last thing I feel is Kan responding.

"N9, n9 d9nt leave, d9nt! I… I l9ve y9u t99, Struda…"

~ Then ~

~ Nothing ~

**AN: We aren't done yet! Just one more chapter. Sorry that this one was short, it just ended up like that.**


	12. Chapter 12

-EPILOGUE-

-KANKRI POV-

Struda, you idiot! Why are you doing this?

"W3 h4v3 to k33p go1ng, com3 on K4nkr1!"

They're dragging me away, won't let me go back for her.

"N9! He'll kill her!"

"No, stop! 1 c4nt los3 you _4nd_ h3r! Com3 on!"

Latula picks me up, then Ardeus offers to carry me and slings me over his shoulder like a sack of wheat powder.

I hear a scream, a high-pitched, pained scream. No. Struda, no!

"STRUDA!"

Another scream. I see rainbow cracks running along the now black landscape of the blankness.

There's this feeling, like someone is trying to tell me something, talk to me. It's really faint, but I can make out two words.

"Lov3 You…"

Struda. No, no!

"N9, n9, d9nt leave, d9nt!" I respond. I feel pale red tears falling onto my hands. I don't care anymore, she's dying and I have to save her.

But she's too far away. I won't get to her in time.

"I… I l9ve y9u t99, Struda…"

Then it feels like someone punched me in the gut. There's a sinking feeling in my heart. She died. To protect us. She's gone, really gone. I go limp.

"She… she's… g9ne…" I say, still in a daze. The images in front of me blur, everything goes our of focus. I hear Mituna sniff, then start crying silent tears. Ardeus wipes his eyes. But we keep running. Running away, far away. Our only hope is to get to a new dream bubble, and see if he lost us. I shuffle out of his arms, and run on my own.

Up ahead, I see a bubble. It's almost invisible, but I can see it. As we draw near, I can see that it's someone's respiteblock. Mine.

"In there!" I yell.

We all hurry in, and sit on the floor. I will the gate to the ravaged dreamscape closed, and the wall materializes over it.

Mituna's lip quivers, then he starts bawling into Latula's shoulder. I see teal tears run down her face from under her red glasses. Aradia and Sollux lean against each other and just cry silently. Meenah just leans against the wall, feeling rather awkward. She's tough, but I see small pools of fuchsia at the corners of her eyes. I turn to Ardeus, and see indigo tears staining his face. I know I look like a mess. There's nobody else to cry on, so I fall into his broad chest. I never thought I would break down like this over another troll's death.

When I finally compose myself, I look around. I haven't seen my respiteblock for thousands of sweeps. It feels good to actually be home for once.

But there's something different. I used to always keep everything in its exact place. Everyone else said I had OCD. But there's something new on the small table next to my recupercoon. A laptop. Hold on, is that…

I open it up. I see the sign-in page for Trollian with a username and password remembered. I click the sign in button, and it takes me to a home page for flayreFroggy, for… Trollian Fuchsia!

"Guys, I think this is Struda's c9mputer!" Everyone looks up from crying and crowds around me.

"Here, let me l00k at it. I can d0 m0re with it than y0u."

I reluctantly step aside and let Sollux sift through the computer files. He fiddles with the thing for a few minutes, then an alarmed expression forms on his face.

I look over his shoulder, and sees the pointer hovering over a file labeled 'Will: Struda'

"5H3 N3W 5H3 W45 G01NG 70 D13…"

"W3ll, l3ts op3n 1t."

Sollux double-clicks on it, and it expands into a Word document.

It's written in the standard Daedric alphabet.

"I'll read it.

'I, Struda Captor, Heir 0f Mind, 0f the ram Aries, bl00d 9f the Capt0rs, p0wers 0f the mind, here state my final will and assurance t0 the few that truly l0ved me, as a friend, a m0irail, 0r matesprit.

My life used to be barren, n0t a g00d day in sight. I many times c0nsidered suicide, having n0 reas0n t0 live. But then I f0und the SGrub players 0f the Alpha and Beta sessi0ns. I l0ved reading ab0ut y0u all in the files, watching whatever exciting adventure y0u were 0n thr0ugh the viewp0rt feature. Y0u were the 0nly reason that I lived t0 meet y0u.

Later 0n, I talked t0 y0u. I enj0yed c0mmunicating with my her0es, my r0le m0dels. H0w t0 be brave, kind, l0ving, smart, all 0f th0se things I learned fr0m y0u.

S0llux, y0u are like my best friend and my 'br0ther' as the humans call them. Y0u listened t0 my pr0blems with patience and kn0wledge. I did n0t want t0 leave y0u, but I have d0ne what I needed t0 keep y0u safe.

Mituna, y0u are the sweetest tr0ll that has ever existed. I saw that y0u hurt y0urself, th0ugh n0t 0n purp0se, t0 keep all 0f y0ur friends safe. That is the bravest thing I have ever seen d0ne. Y0u tried, h0nestly tried, t0 keep a level head ar0und me. I understand that this is hard for y0u, and y0u did a g00d j0b, my friend and br0ther.

Aradia, y0u have a g00d and pure heart. I saw what y0u had t0 g0 thr0ugh with death, separation, and inability t0 feel. But n0w that y0u have risen, you are the m0st lively troll there is. You're fun, silly, and caring. I will miss y0u, z0diac sister.

Latula, y0u are 0ne rad chick. Y0u have extreme patience and kindness, l0ve, and gentleness. Y0u have been g00d t0 Mituna. I can tell. He w0uld be l0st with0ut y0u, and I w0uld have l0st any p0ssibility at friendship with him. Thank y0u. N0b0dy c0uld replace y0u as his matesprit, ever.

Ardeus, y0u are my best friend, my supp0rt, my m0irail. With0ut y0u, I w0uld have r0tted t0 death in that jail cell, crazed and in pain fr0m something I wasn't sharp en0ugh t0 catch, but y0u saw it. Y0u have been the best friend any0ne c0uld ask f0r and m0re.

Kankri, y0u are my matesprit, but y0u are als0 s0 much m0re. 0ne 0f the few pe0ple I can c0nfide in, trust, truly l0ve. I never c0uld have f0und that at the cell. The dream w0rld was always my fav0rite place t0 be, because 0f the freed0m I had, the p0wer, but best 0f all, y0u were there. There t0 c0mfort me and h0ld me. I think I will miss y0u the m0st.

I had but 0ne p0ssession, and that is this lapt0p. I secured it in a dream bubble before I died in the physical w0rld, and have added t0 this d0cument since then. I will leave this t0 all 0f y0u t0 share. There are six bracelets that sh0uld be near this c0mputer when y0u find it. Y0u each get 0ne. Each has this d0cument and 0thers 0n it, s0 y0u may see them. Y0u d0n't have t0 take them, just if you wish. G00dbye my friends, I will miss you all."

Oh my gog…

Mituna slowly reaches behind the computer and feels behind it for the bracelets. He comes back with a fist full of bracelets. He hands them out. Even Meenah gets one. Did she really have that kind of foresight?

I immediately try to turn it on, but can't find the power button or something. I turn to Sollux, who reaches out and presses a hidden button on the side. Oh.

A small square lights up in the middle of the bracelet, words filling the tiny screen. I scan it, and see that it is her will. I feel my breath catch. My lip trembles. She's gone. Really gone…

I pull the chair from against the desk to the wall and sit down. I feel tears on my hands, and look to see pale red lines. I put my head in my wet hands.

Latula crouches next to me, and hugs me to comfort me. I blindly hug her back. I don't care anymore.

Everyone just gathers around and silently hugs. Let's just stay here for a while, and hope that Lord English can't find us. This is good. This is safe. But there will always be something missing in my soul. Her.

Sollux looks up at his bracelet, and sees something.

"H0ld 0n, what? S0me0ne's editing the will."

They all pull away and look at their bracelets. I look at mine, and see that someone is, in fact, adding to the will.

They're adding to the personal addressing section.

'Meenah, I didn't know you for long, but you have done a service that will not go unrecognized. You very well might have saved the lives of my family and friends. I can't thank you enough for this.

I have created a semi-alternate AI program that was linked to my ghost. It knows what happens to me, and adds to this document.'

Well that explains a lot. I wish I could still talk to her. Another wave of realization hits me. I won't be able to talk to her. This is just her computerized ghost. A ghost of a ghost. That I will never speak to. She is gone.

* Never to be seen again.

* Goodbye, my love…

**AN: Aaaand, we're done! It's been fun writing this fanfic and seeing that so many have read it and, hopefully, enjoyed it. I'm writing another story right now, but I'll wait until a little later to post it ;D Thank you to those that followed and favorited the story! Bye for now!**


End file.
